Blood Red Desert Rose Chi Akai Sabaku Roze
by LexisCullen-Bitch-In-Trainingx
Summary: Meet Kurai Hitotsu, container of the Demon Wolf and rival of Gaara, they used to be friends but where torn apart, will their friendship be mended and made into more or will it destroy them both   R&R plz,Gaara x OC, NaruHina, ShikaTema, Kankuro x OC Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Birth,Mates and Sisters

Blood Red Desert Rose: Chapter 1- Birth,Mates and Sisters.

~In a house in Suna~

A couple sat on the couch watching the TV when suddenly the was a sharp knock on their door, the male rose from the couch, his black wispy hair falling in front of his garnet eyes. Opening the door, he was greeted by the appearance of the Kazekage, the man quickly bowed in respect and his wife called from the living room.

"Masato-koi who is it?" Azumi hollered and Masato invited the Kazekage into his house, the Kazekage nodded emotionlessly before stepping into the house and making his way to the living room, Masato shut the door behind him and followed the Kazekage.

"Honey-" Azumi began but fell silent as she saw the Kazekage staring down at her, she immediately jumped to her feet and bowed respectfully, the Kazekage motioned for her to rise and she did so.

"I have a request of you two." Kazekage began as he sat on the opposite couch, Masato sat next to his wife on the couch behind them.

"Yes Kazekage?" Azumi responded.

"You are pregnant with a girl aren't you Azumi-san?" Kazekage stated and the couple nodded slowly, uncertain to were this conversation was going. "Well we need to seal the Demon Wolf in her."

"What!" The couple exclaimed surprised, Kazekage raised a hand to silence them.

"She will be a mate for Gaara so then Suna can have more valuable weapons, we will observe the two and see if they are useful for Suna." Kazekage informed them before standing up and making his way to the door, Masato quickly followed and shut the door after the Kazekage. Azumi appeared in the hallway, concern for the unborn child heavy on her features.

"Masato-koi...I'm scared for our child." Azumi whispered as Masato neared her and embraced her, Masato sighed heavily and nuzzled in the crook of his wife's neck.

"Me too Azumi-koi." Masato whispered, tears of sadness fell from the couples eyes as they tried to comfort one another in vain.

~FF to Birth~

"Push Azumi-san push!" The nurse ordered as Azumi screamed again, the pain unbearable.

"It fucking hurts! AAAAAHHHHH!" Azumi screamed out.

"Just one more push." The nurse said, trying to get Azumi to push once more, Azumi gathered up the last of her strength and pushed. Suddenly a loud wail filled the air and the new born baby was taken to be cleaned. Masato was finally allowed in the room as the newborn was placed into her mothers arms, Azumi grinned tiredly at her new daughter.

"What should we name her?" Masato asked , smiling down at his daughter who was snuggling into her mother.

"I-" Azumi began but fell silent as pain sliced through her chest and stomach, her heart started to beat rapidly and the nurses sensed it, the told Masato to exit the room and he refused to.

"What's happening to my wife!" Masato growled, startling the small baby that resided in his arms.

"When the Kazekage the Demon Wolf into the baby, she started to drain away your wife's chakra, as the baby was born, the Demon Wolf took away the rest of your wife's chakra." The nurse explained sadly.

"So she's going to die?" Masato exclaimed, his eyes widening as he heard his wife scream once more.

"Eventually yes." responded the nurse before she hurried inside, minutes later the doctor came out, his head bowed in sadness.

"Your wife has died, Hitotsu-san, gomensai." The doctor said before leaving to attend to other patients. Shock spread through Masato like wildfire and he collapsed into the seat behind him, feeling numb, the baby whined for attention and Masato glared at the infant.

'You monster...your the reason Azumi-koi died...damn you!' Masato thought and he was prepared to kill the child right there and then, suddenly a hand clutched his wrist and he looked up to see the Kazekage glaring at him.

"You can't kill her, she is vital to the victory of Suna." Kazekage said calmly before releasing his grip.

"I hate her, my wife died because of this demon!" Masato hissed and Kazekage raised an eyebrow.

"Did I forget to mention that the demon needs a sacrifice to survive?" Kazekage said nonchalantly before disappearing in a burst of sand, Masato growled and glared down at the baby.

"Your name is Kurai, dark one." He hissed before they left the hospital and made their way home.

~FF to 5 year old Kurai~

"Otousan! Where are you?" Kurai called out in the busy streets of Suna, she had went out with her father into town and was now lost. People bumped into her and knocked her over, eventually she wormed out of the crowd and took refuge in a dark alleyway. Resting against the wall , she sighed tiredly and her eyes closed, scuffling was heard near her and a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward while the other snaked round her shoulder and clamped over her mouth. Her eyes immediately opened and fright was visible in them, she screamed and struggled in the persons grip.

"Stop struggling brat!" A deep voice hissed and tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

'Someone help me, Otousan! Okaasan!'

**'I'll help you kid, just calm down.' **

Suddenly the shadows started to move towards the male who was now trying to tie the small girl up, they wrapped around his leg and he screamed in fright, letting go of Kurai. Suddenly the voice that she thought was her mother spoke to her again.

**'Just close your eyes and go to sleep kid, I'll help you then.'** The voice ordered and Kurai frowned.

'But Otousan told me I could never go to sleep.' Kurai informed her 'mother' , a growl was heard and the voice spoke again.

**'Would you just do what I say kid!' **It snapped and Kurai flinched, her feelings hurt.

'Fine , I was only saying...'

With that Kurai fell asleep and the voice took over, Kurai rose but it didn't look anything like Kurai normally did. Her blood red hair was now wilder and two wolf ears could be seen from in between her hair. Her eyes held the blood lust of a wolf and she now had visible fangs, Kurai smirked and as she moved her hands, the shadows wrapped further and further around the boy. He screamed in fright and with an evil smirk, she clenched her hand and the shadows tightened around the boy and squashed him to death, his blood splattering the walls. Chuckling evilly, she didn't notice the other small boy that was looking at the horrifying sight from behind a wall.

"Time to let Kurai back in control but I'll be back Suna, just you wait." Laughing as she resided back into the depths of Kurai's mind, she fell to her knees as she regained control. Looking up dazed, her eyes widened as she saw the bloody sight before her, a wail of fright,shock and disgust escaped from her mouth as she tried to scramble away.

"No...not again!" Kurai panicked and tears started to form in the corner of her eyes as she tried to clear her mind, the boy who had hid behind the wall started to leave his refuge but stopped when she spoke again. "Why am I a monster, why only me, what did I do to deserve this?"

"You say that too?" The boy said out loud and instantly regretted it as she looked at him, fire burning in her crimson eyes. She stood up, growling softly and glared at the boy.

"Why where you listening to me! Go away or you'll regret being born!" Kurai hissed , the shadows started to near the boy.

"I already do." He said tonelessly and Kurai's eyes widened in shock, the shadows ceased moving and the fire disappeared from her eyes.

"Me too" She stated, , he sat down on the floor of the alleyway and she copied him, the boy raised an eyebrow and she giggled.

"My names Hitotsu Kurai, what's yours?" Kurai asked and the boy smiled warmly at her.

"It's Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara told her and she put a finger to her chin.

"Gaara of the Sand, sure fits." She giggled and Gaara laughed with her.

"So why do you think your a monster Gaara, Otousan told me I was a monster because I killed my mother and I have this demon in me, her name's Ookami the Demon Wolf." Kurai explained sadly and Gaara looked shocked.

'So her mother died too and she has a demon in her.'

"My stories pretty much the same as yours except my demons name is the One Tailed Shukaku." Gaara replied and Kurai nodded absent-mindedly, exhaling loudly she spoke up again.

"Hey Gaara, when something goes to hurt you, does something protect you but you can't control it?" Kurai asked, Gaara stared at her for a while before nodding.

"Yes, the sand protects me so I've never actually been injured." answered Gaara.

"Oh, with me the shadows protect me." Kurai told him, she thought of something and decided to ask his opinion on it. "Hey Gaara do you know what pain is cause I think I feel pain here."

Kurai pointed to her heart and Gaara was about to reply but then Kurai's father stormed past the alleyway and saw his daughter talking to him. Masato growled and stormed over to his daughter, grabbed her wrist roughly and dragged her out of the alleyway, leaving Gaara stunned.

"Sayonara Gaara-san." She called out before leaving his sight.

"Sayonara Kurai-san..."

~FF To...erm...oh yeah, 7 year old Kurai~

"Otousan, were are you going?" Kurai yelled as Masato and his new girlfriend rushed out of the house.

"Somewhere brat! Now stay in and keep your mouth shut!" Masato roared , his new girlfriend Kimiko Ugasi jumped onto his back and they ran of down the street. Kurai sighed sadly and shut the front door behind her before walking of down the opposite way to her father, she walked aimlessly around Suna until she came to the park, looking closely she spotted familiar brick red hair.

"Gaara-san! Over here!" Kurai hollered and Gaara looked up from his position on the almost motionless swing, a worn teddy bear held tightly in his grip.

"Kurai-san, nice to see you." Gaara greeted her as she steadily approached him, she sat down on the swing next to him, her gaze focused on the sad boy beside her.

"What's wrong Gaara-san?" Kurai questioned him and his gaze wondered to the other kids.

"They refuse to play with me, they're scared of me." Gaara explained sadly, his eyes downcast, Kurai growled protectively and stormed out of her seat and towards the children. "Wait, where are you going!"

"To teach these brats a lesson." yelled Kurai before a ball rolled towards her, she picked it up and suddenly a voice yelled at her.

"Hey give the ball back-" A boy began but stopped when he saw Kurai glaring at him deadly, his eyes widened and he started to back away from her. "Your the d-demon girl."

"Correct." Kurai confirmed smoothly and her eyes narrowed even further at the boy. "Now what I want to know is why you brats refuse to play with Gaara-san, are you afraid of him?"

"Well of course, he attacks us and he's a freak!" the boy yelled in fear and Kurai's glare increased as she snarled at him.

"A freak huh? Did you brats ever listen to him? Did you brats even try to understand him and get to know him for who he is? Well, did you!" She began as the rage inside her built up, she neared the boy and he ran in fear. "Get back here!"

As she yelled that, the shadows around her shot out towards the boy and started to ensnare him, he cried out in fright and Gaara looked up in shock. Seeing the shadows around her, he knew that something bad would happen if she didn't snap out of it, he sped over to her and grabbed her arm. Kurai looked at him in shock and he looked back, his eyes pleading her.

"Kurai-san stop! You'll hurt them!" Gaara pleaded , for even though the boy deserved it for being mean to the pair for being different, he didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"What's going on?" A new, slightly feminine voice asked and both Gaara and Kurai looked up to see Yashamaru, Gaara's uncle.

"Yashamaru-kun!" Gaara said happily and Kurai focused her attention on the blonde male that Gaara was so happy to see, the shadows released their grip on the boy and he fled immediately, tears escaping from his eyes.

"Who's this girl Gaara?" Yashamaru asked but when Kurai turned around he recognized her immediately. "Oh-"

"It's my new friend, Kurai-san, Kurai-san this is my uncle Yashamaru-kun." Gaara introduced the two happily, a big smile on his face.

"Konnichiwa Yashamaru-san, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kurai greeted him politely, Yashamaru nodded smiling and turned to Gaara.

"Come on Gaara, we need to go home." He informed Gaara and Gaara looked sad at the thought of leaving his friend.

"Can't I stay a little longer Yashamaru-kun?"

"I'm sorry Gaara but we have to go."

"Alright, Ja ne Kurai-chan." Gaara said before leaving with Yashamaru, Kurai waved goodbye at him, the wind blowing gently, causing her bangs to flow in front of her eyes.

"Ja ne Gaara-kun." She whispered, a faint smile on her lips.

'I like the sound of that, Gaara-kun...'

~FF to Yashamaru's betrayal-the bastard!~ (Me: Sorry for my bad language X3 )

Kurai stood hidden behind the wall as she saw an assassin go to attack Gaara, she gasped but quickly muffled it, she relaxed slightly as she saw Gaara's sand shield activate automatically. Seeing the angry and sad expression on Gaara's childish face broke her heart, she growled softly and used her family jutsu.

"Omoi no Shihai jutsu." She whispered and she felt a portion of her mind travel into the assassin's, delving into his emotions, she was shocked by the deep and intense hatred for Gaara that burned in the persons mind, gasping she returned back from the assassin's mind and stared at him in shock.

'This person has a deep burning hatred for Gaara-kun...but why?' Kurai thought, suddenly Gaara manipulated his sand so it encased the attacker and dealt him a fatal blow, Kurai closed her eyes and only opened them when she heard Gaara's horrified gasp. As she opened them, she saw a familiar face and she too gasped.

"Yashamaru..."

Suddenly the self detonating tags bombs that rested on Yashamaru's body went off, Kurai gasped and put her arms in front of her body, fortunately she did not need to for her Shadow Shield immediately protected her from the explosion. The cloud of smoke dispersed and Kurai peered over to where Gaara was and she sighed in relief to see that he was unharmed, the relief was short lived when she used her jutsu and felt the rage, sadness and betrayal that burned in Gaara's mind. Suddenly she saw Gaara manipulate the sand and aimed it towards his forehead, she could hear his cries of rage and emotional pain, her eyes watered and Gaara stood up, his forehead bleeding.

"Love..." Kurai whispered, she sensed that Gaara had changed emotionally but how? She realized that she had been out to long and that her father might have found out that she had snuck out. Stealing one last glance at her friend, she jumped down from the not very tall wall and sped towards her home, eventually she reached it and quickly rushed up the ladder that hung from her window, as she set foot in her room she sighed in relief.

"Were where you brat?" Kimiko growled and Kurai raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care Kimiko-teme." She retorted and Kimiko went to slap her, the shadows immediately wrapped themselves around Kimiko's arm.

"Your just like your mother, a freak, why couldn't you have died along with her! Your father's happy now that he doesn't have to put up with your bitchy mother!" Kimiko hissed and Kurai closed her eyes, struggling to keep her emotions in check.

"Shut up." Kurai whispered, a slicing pain attacking her heart.

"You know it's true." Kimiko taunted as Masato entered the room.

"What's true Kimiko-koi?" Masato asked, planting a love filled kiss on her neck, Kurai's eye twitched and she felt Ookami awaken.

"That this little brat killed her mother and that your so much happier with me, right Masato-koi?" Kimiko batted her eyelashes and Masato nodded.

"Yes, I am happier with you Kimiko-koi."

"Shut up." Kurai whispered even louder, the rage inside her increasing.

"And Kurai is a brat." Masato continued.

"Shut up." Kurai growled, tears forced out from clenched shut eyes.

"But the reason that I hate her is because she killed her own mother." Masato finished cruelly and Kurai's eyes opened immediately, hate and blood lust visible in them.

"SHUT UP!" She roared before the shadows immediately ensnared the couple, smirking evilly, she slowly clenched her hands and the shadows tightened around the couple, she lifted them off the floor and threw them down the stairs and into the hall, they looked at Kurai with frightened and pleading eyes and she giggled triumphantly before saying four sharp words to them.

"See you in hell." And with that she fully clenched her hand, they screamed out in pain before their blood sprayed the wall, the bodies dropped to the floor and Kurai was about to clean it up when a timid voice spoke.

"Onee-chan." the voice whispered and Kurai turned round to see a horrified Kaya, her little 3 year old sister who had originally lived with her aunt Rin but recently lived with them.

"Imouto-chan, go back upstairs now." Kurai said hurriedly, suddenly someone knocked on the door and Kurai sighed angrily before going to open it, when she did the Kazekage immediately stood inside.

"I see you got rid of them." He commented, spotting the bloody lifeless bodies that lay in the hall and the bloodied walls, Kurai growled at the man who had ordered the Demon Wolf to be sealed in her.

"Shut up and leave." She growled and her attention was directed to Kaya as she pulled on her pant leg, Kurai picked up Kaya and rested her on her hip.

"Or what little girl?" Kazekage enquired as five more sand nin landed deftly on the ground behind him, Kurai narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Or I'll kill you now get out of my house." She snarled, setting Kaya behind her, she prepared to attack the Kazekage, he raised an eyebrow and the sand nin neared her, Kaya whimpered in fright and Kurai growled protectively.

"You speak big for such a small child." One of the sand nin said and Kurai's eye twitched.

"I'm seven and I could kill you without a second thought!" She roared and the Kazekage smirked evilly.

"But would you at the risk of your sister's life?" He teased and Kurai's eyes widened as she turned to see a sand nin holding Kaya's arms behind her back and tightly keeping his secure grip on her.

"Damn you! Let her go or you'll regret ever coming here!" Kurai shouted and Kaya whimpered scared, Kurai forced herself to calm down and turned back to the Kazekage.

"To keep you under control, Kaya-chan will now stay with us, Sayonara Kurai-chan." And with that the Kazekage, the five sand nin and Kaya disappeared, Kurai yelled out desperately before falling to her knees and crying out Kaya's name.

"Kaya-imouto-chan!" She cried as tears fell from her eyes, she manipulated the shadows and remembered how Gaara had made his very first injury on himself earlier that night, she aimed them to her cheek and made them razor sharp.

'This will mark my failure to protect you Kaya-imouto-chan and how I really am alone now.' Kurai thought as she carved the kanji for hate into her cheek, once she was done she stood up and glared out the window.

" I must only trust myself and hate everyone else, they'll only betray me in the end..."

Phoenix: New chapter coming up! :D


	2. Chapter 2 Oh for the love of cheese!

(Kurai POV)

"Kurai-chan get your ass out of bed! Come on we have to leave to go to that stupid Leaf Village." An angry female voice yelled at me from the other side of my door, which was immediately followed by a fist pounding on the rough wood, growling tiredly, I hauled myself out of bed and walked over to the door. I opened it angrily and a clenched fist stopped mere millimetres away from my face, I raised an eyebrow and glared at the girl.

"What the hell do you want Temari-chan! I stayed up late last night training and your waking me up who knows how early in the morning!" I yelled agitatedly and Temari just sighed as if this was a normal routine, which it was.

"Gaara-sama told me to wake you up." Temari explained and I scowled at the mention of my former friend, I clenched my hand into a fist and turned my gaze back to Temari.

"Tell Gaara-teme that he can kiss my ass!" I shouted before slamming the door in her face, as I turned around I jumped in shock as I bumped into a tall male.

"Dammit Kankuro-baka what did I tell you about sneaking into my room! Get out before I kill you!" I roared, punching him in the arm super hard, he stumbled back and smirked at me.

"I heard what you said to Temari-onee-chan, I wonder if Gaara-sama would like to know." Kankuro teased and I smirked.

"Easy I'll say it to him myself if I have to, I'll shout it from the rooftops!" I smiled before climbing out of the window and onto the roof of my apartment. "Hey Suna, Sabaku no Gaara can kiss my -Mmph!"

I was dragged back inside, the hand still clamped tightly over my mouth, once I was back into the safety of my soundproof room, Kankuro released his grip on me.

"Hey! Are you insane or do you want to die a painful death by Gaara-sama!" Kankuro panicked and I giggled before playfully bopping him on the head.

"Chill Kankuro-baka, Gaara-teme can't harm me remember? Shadow shield, just as effective as his Sand shield." I explained and I felt Kankuro relax the tiniest bit. "Now calm down or I will Kumori no Takai your ass." (Kumori no Takai Jutsu = Shadow of Death Technique)

Kankuro's eyes widened and he quickly rushed out of the room, I sighed happily and started to get dressed into my usual attire, a black, red lined tank top that cut off just below my ribs, my skirt/leggings combo thing that had a blood red skirt with a black lining and black leggings underneath, then my black boots that ended underneath my knees with a red lining and to finish it of my black hiate with the Suna symbol on it that was tied around my stomach, just over my belly button. Picking up the brush that lay on the cabinet, I ran it through my deep red hair that came from my mother and successfully destroyed any tats, satisfied with how I looked, I walked out of my apartment and locked the door after me before making my way to Temari's house. As I approached the sand siblings house, I saw the three of them standing outside, all looking very impatient, I yelled out Temari's name and she looked up, her expression was one of an extremely pissed person.

"Where have you been Kurai-chan! Gaara-sama was about ready to tear our heads off!" Temari yelled at me, I smirked at her and hugged her tightly.

"Aww I'm sorry Temari-chan, please forgive me." I said in a babyish voice and as I saw her stone set face, my face and voice took an evil murderous tone. "Either that or it's the Kumori no Takai Jutsu on your ass."

"Ok, ok! I forgive you but can we just go." Temari said hurriedly and I nodded, we all ran off out of Suna and towards the Hidden Village of the Leaves.

'This should be fun, a chance to kill people, what's better? I bet Gaara-teme will kill a few people, plus it's a chance for me to annoy him.' I thought as we travelled to Konoha, an evil smirk on my face.

"We're here." Kankuro announced and I collapsed against the pole of the entrance.

"Damn … Village...too ...far..." I gasped out, Temari offered me of water and I gladly took it, I was thirsty as hell.

"Hn tired already? So weak..." Gaara trailed off and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh bite me Gaara-teme!" I snapped and the other two sand siblings sensed a fight was going to happen between Gaara and I, Temari stood in between us as we glared at each other.

"Come on you two, lets not fight, please?" Temari pleaded, a bead of sweat visible on her forehead.

"Whatever, Kankuro, Temari, let's go." Gaara ordered and they nodded before speeding off into the village, I growled and quickly followed them.

'Stupid Gaara-teme for being a big ass hole, stupid Temari-chan for not letting me fight him, stupid world for this painful feeling of loneliness that I have to bear!' I thought , suddenly Temari and Kankuro stopped and I bumped into Kankuro.

"What's the hold up?" I asked and Temari looked back at me before answering.

"We're going down this way, Gaara-sama has to do something." She explained and I shrugged before following them, a little way down the road, this little snot nosed brat bumped into Kankuro.

"Big mistake kid, he hates little kids." I muttered as he picked the kid up by the collar of his t-shirt and smirked at him.

"That hurt brat." Kankuro smirked, I sighed before surveying the other brats of Konoha, hmm a stupid blondie, a weirdo pink haired girl and two more snot nosed brats, just great.

"Stop it, we're going to get scolded later." Temari ordered him, I scoffed and leant against the fence, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Just let him have some fun Temari-chan, I'll take the blame for you two, I wouldn't mind giving Gaara-teme a piece of my mind." I chuckled and the pink haired girl spoke.

"I'm sorry, I was joking around so..." She trailed off and I laughed.

"Excuses like that don't work in our world hun, try a new one." I taunted them.

"Hey let go of that hand!" The blondie yelled and Kankuro chuckled.

"But I want to play around before some noisy people come." Kankuro teased, his grin widening as he tightened his grip on the boy.

'You and your damn idiocy Kankuro-baka.' I sighed mentally.

"Let go!" The boy yelled, now swinging his legs back and forth.

"Your very energetic kid." Kankuro said, tightening his grip even more, my gaze travelled to the blonde and I felt the rage building up in him.

"Omoi no Shihai-" I began but was cut off by Temari who was shaking her head at me. "Come on Temari-chan I just want to increase his anger for a little more sport."

But it looked like I didn't need to, the knuckle head lost his cool and charged for Kankuro, Kankuro grinned and moved his hand in different movements, blondie yelled and fell backwards onto his ass.

"Owned big time." I chuckled.

"What was that!" Blondie demanded to know.

"Konoha's Genins are weak." Kankuro taunted and I rolled my eyes.

"No duh Kankuro-baka, have you seen them?" I said.

"Konohamaru-chan!" The snot nosed girl brat yelled, tears coming from her eyes.

"Oh please grow up kid and stop crying!" I snapped, I couldn't stand crying from anyone.

"Hey if you don't let him go, your going to get it from me, you idiot!" Blondie roared, now back on his feet.

'He's the one calling Kankuro an idiot? Talk about the pot calling the kettle black...'

"Your the idiot, don't provoke him!" Pinkie whispered, her arm now around blondie's neck and she was choking him.

'At least she has some sense.'

"You piss me off." Kankuro stated and Temari and I immediately knew that was bad news.

"They're fucked now Temari-chan." I whispered to her.

"I hate short people anyway, your so impertinent for someone younger than me." Kankuro said. "It makes me want to break you."

The shocked looks on the Konoha brats faces where priceless, oh how I wish I had a camera, Kankuro is growing up and becoming an evil person like me, I'm so proud.

"I'm not going to be responsible for what you do." Temari sighed and I grinned.

"No Temari-chan I am so don't worry, have some fun before Gaara-teme stops us." I chuckled.

"After this short kid, the short kid over there is next." Kankuro warned them, I raised an eyebrow.

'Vendetta against small people much? … Hey wait a minute I'm smaller than him! Oh well he couldn't kick my ass even if he wanted to.'

Kankuro raised a fist to punch the living daylights out of the kid and blondie rushed towards him, yelling out for him to stop, suddenly a small rock flew sharp through the air and hit Kankuro on the hand, making him release his grip on the kid. My gaze diverted to a black haired boy who sat in the tree, casually throwing and catching a small rock in his hand, so he was the one who through the rock...and why in the name of cheese does his hair look like the reincarnation of a chicken's butt!

"Wow Kankuro, you got owned...by a pebble throwing brat, you've reached an all new low." I chuckled as he glared at me.

"What do you think your doing in another's village?" Chicken butt asked and I smirked.

"Any of your business?" I teased.

"Sasuke-kun!" Pinkie squealed and I visibly winced, my eye twitching dangerously.

'Great, fangirls...must...resist...urge...to kill...must...go...to...happy...place.'

I looked at Kankuro to see him glaring at chicken butt which was normal, my attention turned to Temari who has a faint blush on her cheeks and a playful look in her eyes.

"Oh for the love of cheese, you like the guy and you only just met him!" I accused in a whisper.

"Shut up!" Temari hissed while blushing even more, I sighed and only just resisted the urge to bang my head repeatedly against the fence behind me.

"Another kid that pisses me off." Kankuro snarled.

"Nothing new there then Kankuro-baka." I retorted.

Chicken butt caught the rock in his hand again before crushing it and letting the dust flow in the wind, the two girls squealed and I snarled as he said 'get lost'.

"Make us Chicken Butt." I growled.

"Hey come down kid." Kankuro ordered, Chicken Butt didn't move and Kankuro grabbed a loose end of the bandage covered puppet on his back. "I hate kids like you that think your so clever."

"Hey! Your going to use Karasu!" Temari panicked, moving closer to him, I lay a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Calm down Temari-chan, they were fucked the minute they met us so let the game go on." I assured her.

"Kankuro, stop." A new voice ordered and I groaned.

"Just as the fun was about to begin, as always..." I muttered, spotting Gaara standing on a tree branch upside down, the Konoha brats all looked at him in amazement and I rolled my eyes.

"Your a disgrace to our village." Gaara said emotionlessly and Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened in fear.

"G-Gaara." Kankuro stuttered.

"Why do you think we came all the way to Konoha?" Gaara asked Kankuro who was beginning to really panic.

"Listen Gaara, these guys started it." Kankuro began, the nervousness in his voice heavy, Gaara just stared at him.

"Shut up." Gaara ordered as he narrowed his eyes at Kankuro. "I'll kill you."

"Wow, big shocker, how many times have you said that now?" I muttered and Gaara immediately glared at me, yep I was going to pay for that later, oh well it was worth a insult at Suna's most feared shinobi.

"It was my fault, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Kankuro apologized and even Temari looked frightened now and that girl is not easily frightened.

"Excuse them you guys." Gaara said the the Konoha brats before transporting himself down in front of us using his sand, he turned to us, his face expressionless.

"Let's go, we didn't come here to fool around." He ordered before walking, I sighed and followed him along with Temari and Kankuro, suddenly Pinkie rushed forward and called us.

"What is it." Gaara said, clearly not impressed that he had to stay here any longer than necessary.

"Judging from your hiates, your from the Hidden Village in the Sand aren't you?" Pinkie said.

"Wow really, never would have guessed Pinkie." I said sarcastically.

"Kurai enough." Gaara ordered.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"The country of Fire and the country of Wind have an alliance but the peace treaty prevents ninjas from entering the others without permission.

'Does she really think we don't know this?' I thought, my patience wearing thin.

"State your purpose." She ordered. "According to your reasons I will..."

"What your looking for is closer than you think." Temari stated. "You don't know anything?"

She showed them her card which stated that she and the rest of us were allowed in the village.

"As you guessed , we're Gennins from the Hidden Village in the Sand in the Wind Country." She continued. "We came to this village to take the Chuunin Selection exam."

"Chuunin Selection exam?" Blondie questioned and I mentally groaned in annoyance. "What's a Chuunin Selection exam?"

"You all really must not know." Temari chuckled,her arms crossed over her chest.

"Obviously not Temari-chan other Blondie wouldn't be asking!" I muttered, now severely irritated.

"Naruto you can pass from a Gennin to a Chuunin if you pass the exam." The boy beside him muttered.

"Oh for the love of cheese, can we just leave?" I growled, a headache forming in my head, a sign that Ookami was getting irritated.

"Really! Then I should take it too!" Blondie yelled excitedly, I snarled at his over happiness and was barely resisting the urge to kill all the Konoha brats right there and then, Temari looked at me and saw that my eye was twitching a lot and I was snarling, a sign that if I wasn't left alone soon, someone was going to die slowly and painfully.

"Can we just go already! I think I'm catching stupid." I growled and Gaara turned around and started to walk again, us three following.

"Hey, you there." A voice I recognised as Chicken Butt's called us, taking a deep breath to calm myself, I turned around once more while the others kept on walking. "What's you name?"

"Who me?" Temari asked, a blush on her face.

"No the one next to you with the gourd." Chicken Butt said pointing to Gaara, Temari's face fell.

"Rejected." I snickered.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara said turning around. "I am also interested in you."

'Wow never knew you swung that way Gaara.' I thought chuckling.

"What's your name?" Gaara enquired.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." Sasuke said and I raised an eyebrow.

'Wow an Uchiha, here I thought their clan was extinct, once again I'm proven wrong.'

"Hey, hey what about me." Blondie said.

"I'm not interested." Gaara said and we turned to leave, suddenly Chicken Butt called me.

"What is it!" I growled.

"What's your name." He asked.

" Hitotsu, Kurai, more commonly known by Chi Akai no Sabaku Roze, the Blood Red Desert Rose." I said before jumping off with the other two.

"Why did you tell them your name, usually you just kill anyone who asks." Temari asked me as we jumped through the trees.

"I wanted to try something new for a change, plus I have an interest in that Uchiha brat." I smirked.

"Oh no, this is not gonna end well for him." Temari groaned.

"Got that right." I chuckled before bumping into Gaara, who had stopped on the branch in front of me. "What the hell Gaara-teme! Get out of my way."

"This is for that comment before." He said tonelessly before getting out his sand and wrapping it around my throat, I choked as I tried vainly to get air.

"Gaara-sama stop! Your killing her!" Temari pleaded , her eyes wide and even Kankuro looked worried.

"Let...me ...go...Gaara-teme!" I snarled and he released the sand on my throat, I fell to my knees and gulped in the air.

"Let that be a lesson, don't cross me." He said before jumping off.

"Stupid bastard." I growled as the other two helped me up and we set off after him.

-teme: Rude way of saying someones name.

-baka: Calling someone an idiot

- Kumori no Takai Jutsu = Shadow of Death Technique

- Omoi no Shihai Jutsu: Control of Emotions Technique

Phoenix: Alright everyone enjoy the new chapter :D

Kurai: WHAT THE F*** , WHY DID I GET NEARLY CHOKED TO DEATH BY GAARA-TEME!

P: Because he's stronger than you

K: But what about my shadow shield

P: All will be explained soon.

K: Whatever, I'm going to go corrupt little innocent kids of Konoha … mwuahahahahahaaaaa!

P: Oh no... why did I create such an evil OC?


	3. Chapter 3 Competion and New Play Toys

Chapter 3- New play toys.

Warning: The end of this chapter may cause scarring, read at your own risk! :D

Disclaimer: I'm at home and on me bill (scouser for alone) , I don't own Naruto and I never will :( Boo :P

* * *

"Where are you going Kurai-chan?" Temari asked me as she looked up from cleaning her fan to see me near the door.

"I'm going to check out our competition." I told her and Kankuro chuckled.

"What competition? We're gonna grind these brats into the dust." He boasted and I sighed, opening the door.

"Don't get overconfident Kankuro-baka, that could be the end of you." I chided him before leaving into the street, looking up at the sun, I pondered where to go.

'Might as well go to where we have to turn in our applications for the Chuunin exams, luckily I took Gaara, Temari and Kankuro's with me.' I thought before making my way over there. As I arrived, I spotted Pinkie, Blondie and Duck Butt trying to get through the door, I chuckled and looked down at the floor.

'They're wasting their time, this is the wrong floor, it's an illusion jutsu.'

I looked up to see the two jerks blocking the door way releasing the jutsu, smirking, I turned around and walked down the hall. Suddenly a girly voice called my name and I turned to see Pinkie rushing up to me.

"Hey Kurai." She greeted me, Blondie and Chicken Butt following her, I kept my face expressionless.

"Konoha Gennin." I greeted them back and Blondie stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder, causing my eye to twitch.

"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto and I want to become the next Hokage." He said cheerfully and I smirked, revealing a fang.

"You need to be alive to become the Hokage kid and if that hand isn't removed from my shoulder in the next five seconds, you lose it and your life." I sniggered at the terrified expression on his face as he removed his hand from my shoulder sharpish.

"That wasn't very nice." Pinkie scolded and I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I'm not very nice and neither is this world, so either you buck up or it'll chew ya to pieces and spit ya out!" I snarled before storming off, leaving the trio dumbfounded. Pushing people out of my way, a black haired boy in a green jumpsuit got in front of me.

"What's your name, lovely maiden?" The boy asked, I looked up and almost burst out laughing at the sight of his eyebrows and hair.

"None of your business now move." I growled while laughing my ass off inside, his face fell before he quickly regained himself.

"Are you sure I cannot assist you to your destination." He tried and a vein popped out on my forehead.

"Listen kid I got two words for ya, your annoying!" I said before pushing past him, just to bump into another male who had long dark brown eyes and lavender/grey eyes that had no pupil.

"Who's this Lee?" He asked, some amusement in his voice.

"A girl who's going to kick your ass if you don't move out of my way!" I challenged and the 'Lee' boy ran up behind me.

"This girl won't tell me her name and she does not seem to have the full power and happiness of youth in her." Lee said and I resisted the urge to 'Kumori no Takai' their asses all the way to Suna or at least Gaara, strangely he hasn't killed anyone yet.

"What's there to be happy about? To be honest nothing." I said dully, looking down at the ground. "If you knew me, you would see that this world is full of hate and death, nothing more."

"Surely you cannot mean that!" Lee protested, aghast. "Ten Ten, Neji tell her."

"I have no interest in her." Neji said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Then let me pass." I smirked before pushing him aside and continuing down the hall, fully aware of Neji glaring daggers at me and the others staring at me.

'If I have to fight anyone in these stupid Chuunin exams, I want it to be Gaara and that 'Neji' boy, it'll be fun to kick their asses.' I thought before wondering around some more.

~A while later~

As I passed by a door, I saw Chicken Butt and that Lee guy about to square it off, smirking happily, I snuck in while they were talking and immediately shadow transported myself to the balcony.

"Oh Sakura, I love you." He confessed, Pinkie spazzed out and I sniggered, enjoying her torment as I watched her dodge many hearts.

"Hey keep your creepy little valentines to yourself! I was dodging for my life there!" She yelled and I sensed that Lee was crestfallen.

'A nothing better than a kick ass show with some heart break.' I snickered, resting my arms on the balcony ledge while peering down at them.

"You do not have to be so negative Sakura." Lee said sadly, my face softened a bit, I knew heart break and it was painful, I felt immense jealousy and rage coming from blondie and I guessed that he wasn't happy that Chicken Butt was getting all the fights.

"You've heard of the Uchiha clan yet your challenging me? You must be even more psycho than you look, if that's possible." Sasuke said in disbelief before staring Lee dead in the eye. "You want to know more about my clan then I'll teach you, the hard way."

"Oooh tough guy." I muttered sarcastically, would they just get to the fight already jeez! I wasn't getting any younger.

"Bring it on." Lee challenged, raising his hand into an offensive motion in front of him, smiling.

"Hold it!" Naruto yelled and I mentally groaned.

"For the love of cheese..." I seethed.

"I get him first, this weirdo is mine." Naruto requested, actually it was more stated but oh well.

"Naruto." Sakura warned as he stepped forward.

"What it'll take me two minutes to have this guy begging for mercy." Naruto assured her.

"No thank you, right now the only one I want to fight is Uchiha." Lee declined.

"Yeah well I've got news for you, Sasuke can't compare to me, believe it!" Naruto yelled while charging at Lee, he raised his fist to punch Lee and at the last moment, Lee pushed it downwards, making Naruto aim for the floor instead of him. Naruto quickly manoeuvred his hands so he could swing his foot around to kick Lee, Lee dodged it and quickly swung his leg into Naruto's hands, making him lose balance and spin uncontrollably until his smacked into the wall, knocked out.

"Just accept it, you have no chance against me, your skills are inferior." Lee told them and I mentally scoffed.

'Yeah for these Konoha brats but not for me, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, hopefully one of us will get to fight this weirdo and show him what true power is.'

"You see Sasuke, out of all the elite Gennin, I am the best, fight me and I will prove it to you." Lee said.

"This'll be fun, lets do it." Sasuke accepted and I sniggered at how dirty that sounded. (A/N: Yes I know she's a perv but so am I so deal with it people.)

"There's no time Sasuke, we've got to register by three o'clock, that's less than half an hour." Sakura said worriedly.

'Let him fight and be late, less competition for us.' I thought.

"Relax this'll all be over in five seconds." Sasuke assured her confidently before charging at Lee who just stood there calmly, he went to punch Lee when suddenly Lee disappeared. Sasuke's eyes widened before he turned around to see Lee about to kick the living daylights out of him.

"Leaf hurricane." He shouted, aiming a kick for Sasuke's head, Sasuke immediately ducked and Lee diverted onto his arm before spinning round while once again aiming his foot for Sasuke. Sasuke put his hands in front of his face to block but Lee just kicked right through his defence and clocked him right on the cheek.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke flew through the air and landed roughly on the wooden floor, grunting in pain. Lee got up from his kneeling position and stared at an injured Sasuke.

'Finally, some action.' I grinned.

"I've been waiting to try this out." Sasuke said darkly as he got up and my eyes widened the tiniest bit.

'He couldn't mean the Sharingan could he?'

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them again to reveal blood red eyes with three dots around a circle.

"Sharingan." I breathed, now this was getting interested, I stared at Sakura to see her looking at Sasuke in awe, I banged my head against the ledge and mentally cursed all fangirls to hell.

'Great she's gonna be even more fan girlish which means if I ever meet her again after this, which knowing my unfortunate luck I will, she'll end up squealing over Sasuke even more which will make me want to tear her apart limb by limb and feed someone the remains.' I thought morbidly, actually enjoying the image conjured up in my mind. Sasuke charged at Lee again with renewed strength and Lee just stood there when suddenly his foot shot out and caught Sasuke right on the jaw , making him fly upwards off the ground.

'Sharingan or no Sharingan, he's still getting his ass kicked.'

"You see my technique is not Genjutsu or Ninjutsu." Lee told Sasuke before running towards him and delivering kicks and punches towards him, some blocked and some not.

"You get it know, I am using Taijutsu, that means no tricks, Sasuke." Lee informed them and I gulped.

'You know what Gaara or the other two can face this guy, I suck at Taijutsu! If my shadow shield was to fail me like it did with Gaara last night, I'd be fucked.'

"It's just straight martial arts, nothing more." Lee continued, appearing behind Sasuke who immediately tensed up.

"Why you." Sasuke growled, swinging a fist back to hit him, Lee just jumped up and landed a few feet away.

"I know your technique, forget it, it will not work." Lee said. "Not on me, I know you can see through your opponents jutsu, that Sharingan gives you the ability to read his chakra and decipher his hand signs and movements, you can guess what he's going to do almost before he knows himself."

'Wow, that Sharingan could come in handy.' I thought deviously.

"The problem is Taijutsu is a little bit different."

"Right so what's your point?" Sasuke glowered sourly.

"I do not try to hide or disguise my moves, I do not have to, even if you can read them, you still cannot stop them, you are to slow." Lee informed Sasuke. "Your eyes may be quick enough to stay one step ahead of me but if your body cannot keep up, what good does it do you?"

Sasuke growled at Lee who just kept on his poker face, I pondered on his words with interest.

"Here is what I believe, that there are two different kinds of ninja, ones like you who where born with talent and do not have to work at it." Lee said and Sasuke charged at him again, clearly pissed off. "And those like me, who have to train everyday of our lives."

Sasuke aimed a fist at Lee, who dodged while continuing his long speech.

"The fact is your Sharingan is the worst match for my extreme Taijutsu." Lee said, dodging another kick easily. "Here is what I mean."

Sasuke put up his arm to defend himself but Lee had already charged at him and broke through the defence, kicking Sasuke again, causing him once again to fly into the air, Lee then got down on the floor and transported right underneath Sasuke.

'Wow so Lee likes the bottom better.' I sniggered, my pervertedness was just too apparent at times.

"Dancing leaf shadow." Sasuke said.  
"Good eye, now I will prove my point." Lee firmly stated, unwrapping the bandages on his hand. "That hard work beats out natural talent, your finished!"

Suddenly this tiny toy windmill thing flew out of nowhere and pinned Lee's bandage to the wall.

"This is bad." Lee warned and we all turned to see...oh wow, a giant motherfucking turtle, how special. (sarcasm © Me X3)

"Alright that's enough! Lee!" The turtle yelled and Lee returned to the ground in front of the giant thing, not before giving Sasuke one more hit though.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, she ran over and caught him just before he made contact with the hard wooden floor.

'Boo, I wanted him to feel more pain, oh well you can't get everything you want.' I pouted.

"Are you ok? Sasuke." Sakura asked him and that really deserved a slap in the face from me but unless I wanted to get a shit load of questions, I had to stay up here.

"You, you were watching us the whole time?" Lee enquired uncertainly and the turtle narrowed his eyes at Lee.

"Of course! That last technique is forbidden, you know that!" The turtle scolded him and I blinked twice.

'Ok I'm on crack or something, first the turtle calls his name and now he's scolding him, yep I'm definitely trippy.'

Lee yelled out in fright and started to try and explain why he was going to use a forbidden jutsu, Naruto rushed over to Sakura and started to talk nonsense about how the turtle was a Sensei.

"Your a disgrace!" The turtle roared and Lee flinched, closing his eyes tightly. "You think you'll get away with a bunch of lame excuses like that! A shinobi never reveals his techniques unless it's absolutely necessary, it's such a basic rule that you should know it by now!"

"Forgive me sir." Lee pleaded.

"Are you prepared to take the punishment for your actions?" The turtle shouted.

"I...yes sir." Lee confirmed.

"Alright then, please come out, Gai sensei!" The turtle yelled and suddenly a puff of smoke exploded, once it dispersed, I could see what looked to be a weirder, older looking version of Lee.

"Hey! What's shakin?" Gai greeted them and I sweat dropped.

'What's... shakin? WTF!' I thought, my head now hurting from the weirdness of this stupid village, I just wanted to go back to Suna already.

**-Why?-**

'Oh great ,you.'

**-You know you love me really-**

'Suree! You killed my mother when I was born, killed countless people in Suna which led to me being almost assassinated every other fucking night and you ruined my entire life! If I hadn't of had you sealed in me, I wouldn't have-'

**-Met Gaara-kun? Come on admit it, you like him!-**

'Like him! I hate the bastard, he fucking choked me! Speaking of which, why the fuck didn't the shadow shield work, don't you control it or something?'

**-Yeah I felt like letting Gaara kick the crap outta ya.-**

'WTF! WHY!'

**-Shukaku asked me too-**

'Oh for the love of cheese, don't tell me your falling for that retard!'

**-nope-**

'Oh thank good-'

**-I've got my eye on nine tails in blondie over there-**

My eye twitched as I looked over just in time to see Gai punch the ever loving crap out of Lee, they all gasped while Ookami and I burst out laughing on the inside.

'He got owned!'

**-Big time-**

After arguing with Ookami some more, I realized that Lee, Gai and that freaky turtle had all left and the trio were about to leave, grabbing a three kunai out of my pocket, I aimed each one at its destined person, they flew threw the air silently and landed right in front of the trio, scaring the shit out of them. They all knelt down and saw a note attached to each one, picking their individual note up, they began to read out loud.

**Dear Blondie (Uzumaki, Naruto)**

**Watch out in the Chuunin exams and also try not to shout of that big mouth around us Sand nin, we don't take to kindly to idiots.**

**Dear Pinkie/ Evil Fangirl (Haruno, Sakura)**

**STOP OBSESSING OVER SASUKE, HE IS A DIPSHIT AND IT'S REALLY ANNOYING!**

**Watch out in the Chuunin exams also , little girl.**

**Dear Chicken Butt (Uchiha, Sasuke)**

**YOU GOT OWNED, as I said to the other two watch out in the Chuunin exams cause if you face me or any other sand nin, your fucked little boy.**

**(Pan to who it's from for all letters)**

**Yours threateningly, Hitotsu, Kurai **

**Blood Red Desert Rose.**

They all exclaimed in fright and I smirked before announcing myself.

"And I mean every word as well." I said loudly, catching their attention as they looked up at the balcony to see me smirking down at them. "Well bye and Sasuke, work on those skills, little boy."

With a wink at them, I disappeared in a puff of smoke and transported myself back to the apartment where all of us where staying.

**-That was a bit harsh wasn't it?-**

'It was so worth it though, they now have a proper Desert Rose welcome.'

**-These kids are totally screwed...-

* * *

**

P: Ok... I'm scared now

K: Hey!

P: Did you corrupt any kids?

K: Yep and I killed a few people *proud smile*

P: *wary* how many?

K: *evil smirk* you don't want to know...

P: *gulp* Please review me a cage or something people,thanks … help!


	4. Chapter 4 Blood Thirst and Seme or Uke?

**Chapter 4- Torture Fetish, Blood Thirst and Seme or Uke?**

Phoenix: Blood is red, the sky is blue, i don't own Naruto and neither do you :P

Warning: This chapter contains a lot of blood and evil stuff courtesy of Kurai, read at your own risk, not for weak of heart ^.^

Enjoy :)

' '= Thoughts

-**Bold- = **Ookami or Shukaku talking to Kurai or Gaara.

~ blah ~ = Gaara talking to Shukaku, Kurai talking to Ookami

Got it? Good cause I am not explaining again ... :P

* * *

Looking up at the clock, I figured I had about ten more minutes to get these applications in, I put my hands together and began to do the symbols.

"Rat, Dog, Snake, Horse, Dragon, Kumori no Isou Jutsu!" With that the shadows entangled themselves around me and transported me to the place where the Chuunin exams was taking place, as soon as I arrived I saw Blondie and the rest, Naruto was shouting of his mouth as usual.

**-Ok he's an idiot but ****Kyūbi**** is sexay!-**

~Oh for the love of cheese! Stop fantasising about him, I can hear them you know! ~

**-Yeah and I can hear your fantasies about Gaara too-**

~WHAT! The only fantasies I have of that bastard includes blood and chains!~ I yelled at Ookami mentally, a blush on my face as I walked over to Temari after I spotted her.

- **Torture fetish**,** kinky-**

~NO! Your so annoying, piss off!~ I screamed at her mentally, a very bad but strangely sexy image of Gaara appeared in my mind, Temari looked at me and caught the look of disgust and anger.

"What's wrong Kurai-chan? Is Ookami annoying you?" Temari asked and I groaned.

"Increasingly yes, she teases me about how I have fantasies with Gaara-teme and how I'm kinky cause of a torture fetish!" I whispered in a rush before my eyes widened as I realized what I had said.

"W-What?" Temari stuttered and I covered my face with my hands, wishing that I could just crawl into hole and die, I'm sure that the burning blush on my face was visible even behind my tanned hands.

~Damn you to hell Ookami, I hope that you die in the most painful, torturous, gruesome way ever!~ I cursed her mentally

**-You'd die to, we need each other to survive-**

~Unfortunately.~ I retorted and turned my attention to Kankuro and Temari who where both grinning at me madly.

"Why are you staring at me like your on crack?" I asked, knowing I was seriously going to regret it.

"You kinky girl." Kankuro chuckled and my eyes widened as I mentally groaned. "You like Gaara-sama."

"No I don't!" I protested my face heating up, Kankuro chuckled knowingly and hugged me tightly.

"Denial is the first stage little one." He said and I raised an eyebrow while trying to escape his grip, sighing tiredly I decided on another tactic.

"Kankuro if you don't release me in the next five seconds, I will kill you so inhumanely it'll make Gaara seem like a kitten." I threatened him and because of my shitty luck, Gaara just passed by as I made the kitty comment, he glared at me and I blushed before looking away, he raised a non existent eyebrow before moving along beside Kankuro, the older sand siblings snickered at me and I cursed this god damn world to hell.

~Why did that glare look so god damn sexy!~ I screamed/asked myself mentally and I felt Ookami snigger.

**-Because your totally in love with him, admit it, you want him to throw you on the bed and kiss you roughly while cuffing you in chains an/- **

"NO I DON'T!" I yelled, not realizing it was out loud, everyone turned to stare at me and I did the only logical thing I thought of to get out of this situation.

"Holy crap she jumped out the window!"

~One bitchy concussion later~

"I still don't see what possessed you to jump out a window Kurai, if Gaara-sama hadn't sent out that sand in time and you didn't have Ookami in you, you would be dead or severely injured right now!" Temari scolded me as Kankuro carried me on his back on our way to where the first exam was, I groaned and Kankuro came to my defence.

"Come on Temari leave her be now, she just jumped out a window and has a bitchy concussion, I'm sure she doesn't need your lecture right now." Kankuro defended me and I snuggled into his back appreciatively, I groaned at the pain in my head while Ookami was chuckling her ass off.

~I really hate you Ookami.~

**-Love you too babes-**

I growled and whacked my head against Kankuro's back, causing both of us to yelp in pain, I really hate this world...

~During first exam~

Hn, Kankuro has just went into the bathroom with Karasu, are the examiners so stupid that they can't realize that there's extra one, seriously this exam is a joke. I thought about the questions on the test and suddenly felt Gaara glaring daggers into my back, I smirked and silently did my Mind Invasion jutsu and talked to his soul person, if that makes sense.

~What do you want Gaara-teme?~

~Hn your in my mind and your insulting me, looks like choking you didn't teach you~

~Oh please, the only reason that worked was because Shukaku asked Ookami to take down the shield~

~What?~

~I don't know why so don't ask, now what the hell do you want?~

~The object of the test is to cheat without being caught, you get caught and I will kill you~

~Yeah yeah yeah~

As I returned back to my body, I felt Gaara's glare increase tenfold, smirking happily, I looked for the target of my soul invasion and my gaze fell on Pinkie. Grinning evilly, I mentally said the jutsu while doing the hand signs under the table, concealed by my shadows that make it invisible and invaded the girls mind. Smirking, I lifted up her hand and quickly memorized the answers, transferring back into my own body, I chuckled quietly before writing down the answers.

'Too easy but that examiner is a huge sadist, hmm, ideas...'

~Second Exam~

'Forest of Death, nice ring to it don't ya think Ookami?'

**-I think I just want to get to sleep and if you keep on annoying me, I'll drop down that shield permanently!-**

~Ok sorry, yeesh.~

**-Just don't talk to me-**

I sighed, blowing the bangs out of my face and entered the Forest of Death with the others, as soon as I did, a metallic stench assaulted my nose, making me stop. Temari and Kankuro turned round to see me staring at the floor, my bang covering my eyes, they called out to me and I only chuckled in return, looking up their expressions changed to fright.

"Oh fuck..." they both said in unison, I chuckled evilly, the blood lust was now raging through my veins, making my eyes turn from a firey red to an empty and blood thirsty black. I sniffed the air and set off left quickly, ignoring their pleads and Gaara's growls of annoyance, adrenaline pumped through my muscles and my senses felt a lot more accurate. Soon enough, I came across my bleeding prey, a black haired girl who had a side fringe, her green outfit was stained with delicious looking crimson blood and I grinned before slowly creeping over to her, she looked up in shock.

"Who are you?" She asked uncertainly and I chuckled, prey always were weak, they ask mundane questions when really they should be worrying weather they're going to live or not.

"Who I am is none of your concern but if you want to really know, I'm the demon that's gonna take your life." I drawled and excitement filled inside me as I saw her yummy frightened expression, she started to back away from me and I tutted before grabbing a kunai and aiming it towards her hand, trapping her to the ground. She screamed out in pain and I shivered happily, this was so much fun, I neared her and her green eyes widened, suddenly two boys burst out from behind the bush. One of the boys, who had black hair and sparkling sapphire eyes spotted me and smirked before swaggering over to me, he took my hand in his and I tensed up, my fangs begging to sink into his neck and take his flirty life.

"You know sweetie, my lips won't kiss themselves, how about some help?" He flirted and my eye twitched before a playful smirk came onto my face, I nodded demurely and lightly pecked him on the lips, his team mates eyes widened and his hand snuck around my neck before he kissed me more forcefully. I opened my lips a tiny bit to give him access and he gladly accepted, his icky tongue probing my mouth, I chuckled evilly and bit down, hard. He screamed in pain and I released my grip, relishing the satisfying metallic taste of blood, he looked at me in fright and I giggled.

"Sorry babe, but I hate flirts." I hissed before pouncing on the flirt, knocking us to the ground with me on top, trapping his arms and legs, I wasted no time on sinking my fangs into his neck and slicing through an artery. The blood flowed out plentifully and I lapped up a few drops before staring him dead in the eye. "You do taste nice though."

The other two stared at the scene in shock before trying to run off, I grabbed my katana and aimed it at the silver haired boy, it flew through the air effortlessly and pierced his back, slicing through his heart. He gurgled in shock before falling to the ground, the sword still stuck in his pathetic body, the girl screamed before trying to run away. I laughed manically at the thrill of the chase and sped off after my cute prey, she tripped on a risen tree root and fell flat on her front, I landed beside her deftly and quickly put a foot on her back, preventing her from escaping.

"Not trying to escape are we, my little weak prey?" I cooed and she struggled under me, I could feel her anger and fear rushing inside of her, her desperation for someone to rescue her, I giggled and knelt down beside her.

"Get away from me you freak!" The stupid girl yelled out in desperation, I narrowed my eyes and clenched my hand tightly around the back of her neck, purposely digging my claws into her soft flesh. She whined in pain and tears fell steadily, I lifted up her head and licked the tears off her cheek, enjoying her shudders.

"I am a blood thirsty demon and you just pissed me off with that freak comment, wrong move bitch!" I hissed before tracing a claw over her main neck artery, her eyes widened and I snickered before slicing the claw over it. Blood spurted out of the wound and some started to dribble out of her mouth, I stuck my tongue out and lapped up some of the delectable crimson substance, I released my grip on her neck and she fell lifelessly to the floor with a thud. Standing up quickly, I wiped the blood off around my mouth with the back of my hand and licked it off, fully satisfied, I decided to go and find Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Eventually I found them, surrounded by dead and unrecognisable ninja, I giggled before going over to Gaara, taking his umbrella thing and licking some of the blood off of it, Temari and Kankuro looked on in disgust and Gaara just stared at me blankly. I gave him back his umbrella and asked Temari if they had gotten the two scrolls.

"Yes we did, no thanks to you, where the hell did you go?" Kankuro asked and I snickered.

"I murdered three grass nin and drank some of their blood." I grinned and they stared at me in shock. "What? It was either theirs or yours, you know I need blood because of Ookami-teme."

**-I can hear you kid! I'll kick your ass!-**

~Just try, remember dear Ookami-teme, we need each other to survive~

**-Damn you!-**

~Love you too~

"Can we go now?" I asked before running off ahead, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara quickly following, I slowed down and let Gaara take lead while running along side Kankuro at the back.

"Hey Kankuro-kun?"

"Yeah Kurai-chan?"

"Do I look like an uke or a seme to you?" I asked innocently, Kankuro's eyes widened and he slammed into a tree, I chuckled before peeling him off.

"Why in the name of Kami do you want to know that! Plus that's only used in boy and boy relationships." Kankuro asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm just wondering cause I don't really see myself being submissive in .. you know." I replied, a blush forming on my tanned cheeks.

"Well in my opinion, you look and act more like an seme." Kankuro told me and I grinned before hugging him tightly.

"Domo Arigatō Kankuro-kun, now I need to get other peoples opinions too, I'll ask Temari!" I said gladly before sprinting off after Temari and Gaara, Kankuro quickly following me. I burst through a bush and quickly hopped onto Temari's back, hugging her tightly, she yelped out in surprise before relaxing when she saw it was me.

"Hey Temari-chan, I need to ask you something." I chuckled hyper actively, damn that blood made me hyper.

"Alright, shoot." she said nonchalantly and I smirked, already imagining her reaction, what made it even better was that Gaara was in ear shot.

"Well do you think I look like an uke or a seme to you?" I asked semi-innocently and Temari's eyes widened as she almost fell of the branch that the both of us were balancing on. "And I know it's only for boy on boy relationships but I wanna know!"

"Well, erm, Gaara-sama help me here!" Temari pleaded Gaara, he just ignored her.

"Well Temari-chan?" I asked, dragging out the 'well', Temari groaned before looking at the floor, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Seme." She said almost inaudibly and I sniggered before asking her to repeat it louder. "I said seme dammit!"

"Yay! Domo Arigatō Temari-chan!" I yelled, squeezing the life out of her, I spotted Gaara looking at me strangely and I chuckled evilly before pouncing on him, his sand shield was useless because I was fast and my shadow shield penetrated his shield...hahaha penetrated, Kami I'm perverted.

"What about you Gaara-teme? Do you think I look like a seme or an uke?" I asked and he just glared at me and told me to get off, I narrowed my crimson eyes at him and clung on tighter.

"Not until you answer my question Gaara-teme!"

"Grr, I don't give a fucking damn, now get off me!" He yelled and I pouted, shaking my head obstinately, he sighed angrily and the sand started to wrap around me, attempting to peel me off of him.

"I am not releasing you until you answer my god damn fucking question, Gaara-teme, now answer!" I shouted and he pulled me off of him with the sand and threw me into the nearest tree, I sailed through the air and Kankuro quickly caught me out of nowhere, just in the nick of time too. He put me down on my feet and I thanked him before preparing to beat the shit out of Gaara, just to find that he wasn't there, I snarled angrily and punched the tree beside me, causing it to have a giant hole where my fist broke through the trunk.

"Damn you Gaara-teme!" I roared.

~With Gaara and Shukaku~ Gaara POV

'Stupid Kurai, asking me stupid, pathetic questions!' I seethed and Shukaku piped up.

**-Personally I think she's a seme but who knows-**

~Shut up~

**-No! What do you think about her, seme or uke?-**

~Not you too, piss off~

Shukaku just blew a rasberry at me mentally and receded into the depths of my mind, I sighed and punched the tree next to me angrily, causing it to have a giant hole where my fist broke through the trunk.

'I think she's a seme too...'

* * *

Phoenix: OMG! What do you people think about Kurai-chan? Seme or uke?

K: Are we still debating on this?

P: Yes because next chapter , your gonna be asking the Konoha nin ^.^

K: Damn you! I wonder how they would react though...

P: I dunno, btw you still got some blood on your cheek

K: Oh *wipes it off with finger and licks it off* Yummy ^_^

P: You scare me...

K: Cool

Review please and you get cookies :D


	5. Chapter 5 New Friends and Questions

Me: Okay I'm sorry this took so long, please don't hurt me *whimper* Anyway, she finally meets Naruto in this chapter!

K: Finally!

Me: Well sorry! Kinda trying to make this story interesting! Now do the disclaimer!

K: Do you people really think this baka owns Naruto? If you do, go to the nearest asylum and check in ^_^

* * *

"Damn Gaara-teme, wouldn't answer my question, has to piss me off all the freakin' time!" I growled while tossing and turning in my bed, don't get me wrong, I couldn't sleep because of Ookami but also because of the nightmares. Nightmares of me killing my father and step-mother, even if they did deserve it, I didn't want to be stained with their blood, there was also the nightmares of Kaya, where she would be begging me to help her and take her away from that bastard Kazekage. If I wanted Kaya to be safe, I would have to follow his orders and be a good little demon thing for Suna, damn bastard!

**-Dont worry Kawaiko , as soon as we finish here in Konoha, we'll get Kaya-chan back, I promise you.-**

~Ok but question. Why do you call me Little One?~

**-Everyone needs a nickname Kawaiko, most of the time yours is dumb shit but when I feel like it, your my little one.-**

'Aww that's so ni- wait! Dumb Shit! Who the fuck do you think your calling dumb shit!'

**~Goodbye~**

'Don't you leave my mind when I'm yelling at you! Ookami? Ookami! Damn you!'

Throwing back the covers of my quilt, I sat up and looked over at a sleeping Temari, making sure that I could get out of this damned room without her throwing a fuss about the dangers of the night, come on! I have a freaking demon in me, I think I'm gonna be safe. Once convinced that she was sound asleep, I slipped on my boots, grabbed my katana and jumped out the window. Landing silently on the cold ground, I stood up and stared at the pale bright moon, captivated by it's beauty, suddenly a hand lay on my shoulder.

"Nice night huh, dattebayo?" Naruto asked me and I nodded, not taking my eyes off the Luna wonder while deciding to give him a warning.

"Naruto-san?"

"Yeah?"

"You like having your hand attached to your body right?"

"Yeah!" He replied freaked out.

"Well if it doesn't remove itself from my shoulder, it wont be attached to your body any more." I warned him and he whipped it off my hand instantly.

"Why do you threaten people? Why didn't you just ask me to remove my hand nicely?" Naruto asked and I looked down at the ground, pondering on his question.

"I … don't know, I've grown up having to threaten people because of what they view me as, Gaara-teme and I were always shunned by the people of Suna and why the hell am I telling you this?" I questioned myself, Naruto just shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe you needed to get it off your chest, huh dattebayo?" He offered and I cracked a smile while Ookami was going insane with lust in my head.

-**Come on Kurai! Let me out! Please-**

~So you can jump him and rape Kyūbi and Naruto, not in this lifetime Ookami.~

**-I wouldn't rape...Okay I wouldn't rape Naruto but I make no promises about Kyūbi-**

~And that's exactly why I'm not letting you out!~

**-Your so unfair Kurai!-**

"Baby." I muttered as I felt Ookami pout and sulk in the depths of my mind.

"What?" Naruto asked and I remembered that her was there.

"Oh nothing I was just calling Ookami a baby." I told him before realizing what I had said, he looked at me questioningly and I wondered weather I should tell him,

**-Go on, I mean he has Kyūbi so he'll know what it was like or is like?-**

~Ok while your deciding on a tense, I'll tell him~

**-Good for you, now about the rape thing-**

~Never gonna happen!~

**-But It'd be fun!-**

~For you, not him! Now bye!~

I ignored Ookami and turned to Naruto who was waiting patiently.

"Ok well erm, I have the Demon Wolf locked inside of me, it's like a tailed beast except no tails, get it?" I asked after giving him a minute to take it in, he nodded slowly and smiled at me.

"Well that's-"

"Oh yeah, she also wants to rape Kyūbi who's inside of you." I said tonelessly, enjoying the freaked out expression that came onto his adorable face.

"What!" Naruto panicked, I grabbed his shoulder comfortingly and looked him in the eye.

"Don't worry I won't let her, plus it'd be like me raping you and trust me I don't want to." I chuckled . "Temari-chan and Kankuro-baka would be asking if we are together and Gaara-teme...probably wouldn't care..."

I looked down, strangely feeling a little sad, Naruto put a hand on my shoulder so we linked, I tensed before relaxing, looking up to smile at him.

"So what's your story then , Blondie?" I asked, smiling lightly before frowning as I saw him look down. "Come on, you can trust me, I'll tell you mine after you tell me yours, ok?"

"Alright, well..."

Many minutes later he finished telling me his story, tears had slightly formed in the corners of my eyes, it was like mine and Gaara's childhood except he got friends and companions. A mental picture formed in my mind, Gaara and I were sitting on the barren cracked sand, crying while Naruto was on the luscious green grass, surrounded by the people he told me about. But he wasn't paying attention to them, his gaze was on me and Gaara, he pushed through them and ran to us, he put a hand on my shoulder and younger me looked up in surprise. Suddenly the barren sand that I sat on turned to green grass, I smiled but it fell when I looked at Gaara, still crying and alone.

**-He was never alone, he had you.-**

'Until that night...'

"Here's my story then Naruto-kun, when I was born, the Kazekage put the Demon Wolf of Sunagakure, inside me. Her name was Ookami and while I was in my mothers womb, she was draining my mom's chakra, once I was born, she drained the very last of my mother's chakra, killing her. My father blamed me for it and I was pretty much abandoned for my childhood, the only friend I had in Suna was... Gaara no Sabaku."

"That homicidal boy who has those black rings around his eyes."

"Yep, he has the one-tailed Shukaku sealed in him, he wasn't always homicidal...just a sad, abandoned child...like me and you. You see his dad, the Kazekage always tried to send people to kill him and one of those people...was his uncle Yashamaru. Yashamaru told Gaara-teme how he had always hated him and only pretended to love him, after that he set the exploding tags on his body off. Gaara was protected by his sand shield and when I used my family jutsu, I felt that a part of him had disappeared and he had snapped into insanity. That night he changed Naruto-kun, for the worse."

"Wait what's your family jutsu?" Naruto asked and I motioned for him to come forward.

"It's the ability to control and feel the emotions of the target of your jutsu, it doesn't essentially need psychical contact but it works better with, Omoi no Shihai Jutsu" I explained, putting my forefinger on the middle of his forehead, I felt his emotions flowing through me. "Your feeling...sadness, anger and uncomfortable, now I wonder why that is?"

I cracked a mischevious grin before bopping him playfully on the head.

"So why was you feeling angry and sad then?"

"Sad because of what happened to you and Gaara and sad because of the way we're treated because of our demons." Naruto told me, looking down.

"It's the way we are Naruto-kun, you either accept it or you don't. Jinchuuriki weren't meant to be accepted or be treated like 'normal people', your lucky you have such nice friends and a new addition." I said, holding my hand out to signal I wanted to be his friend, he grinned and took it, shaking it happily, I chuckled and gave him a hug.

**-Um kid-**

'Not now, am making a friend!'

"Oh my gosh! Are you two together! Kankuro-baka! Kurai's hugging a boy!" Temari yelled and I sweat dropped before glaring up at her shocked form that was staring out the window at us, Kankuro's voice was heard too.

"What! I'm gonna kill the little bastard who puts his hands on my almost little sister!" I heard his extremely pissed off voice, I stared at Naruto warningly.

"If you want to live, I'd run now and fast!" I warned him and he nodded, quickly running down the path and in the direction of his apartment. I sighed before quickly jumping onto the wall and placing chakra in my feet to keep me on there and not fall back down. Walking up the wall, I quickly approached the still open window and climbed in, looking up to see one pissed Kankuro and one psychotically grinning Temari, this was going to be a long night...

~Next day~

"Stupid nosey Temari-chan and Kankuro-baka, won't let me live my life, I swear to Kami, one day I'm gonna do a 'Gaara' and go insane!" I muttered angrily, my pissed off expression and clenched fists that were ready to punch someone if needed, it scared the Konoha citizens and made them quickly rush out of my way, in fear that I would seriously beat the shit out of them, which I probably would've.

"You do realize I'm right here Kurai-chan?" Kankuro pointed out and I gave him the most spine-chilling evil death glare I could muster, he immediately shut up.

"Shut up or I'll throw away all your make up and burn that kitty ears hood." I threatened.

"It's not make up, it's Kabuki paint!"

"One and the same Kankuro-baka, one and the same."

"What does that even mean?"

"I dunno, Ookami told it to me once." I shrugged, before looking directly at him. "Kankuro-baka?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think of me as a sister?" I asked, hoping he would say yes, I wanted him as a brother, he was epic when he wasn't being an idiot.

"Sure I do, your my little annoying sister who wants me to protect her from boys, who by the way have cooties!" Kankuro told me and I rolled my eyes.

"No they don't, Kankuro-baka! Temari told me that when I was younger and I started crying, thinking I was going to die from hugging you or Gaara!" I grinned but noticed that Kankuro momentarily froze at the mention of Gaara's name.

"Trust me, if you was going to die, it wouldn't be from cooties." Kankuro said tonelessly and silence fell uncomfortably between us, I twiddled my thumbs before looking up to see a katana shop, grinning I grabbed Kankuro's arm and we ran into the store. The rows and rows of katana gleamed in the light and my eyes glinted at the dangerous weapons, I traced a hand on the various hilts and clenched a hand around a blood red one. Lifting it from the rack, I gripped it firmly and started to do a couple of stances and thrusts with it, liking the way it felt. Grinning, I felt in my back pocket and clutched my fox purse, walking up to the counter, I bought it and dragged Kankuro out of the shop and to many more.

~2 hours later~

"Can we just go to the apartment now? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kankuro begged, dragging his feet and the 1 million and 1 bags across the floor of Konoha village. I put a finger to my chin and feigned to think, I shook my head playfully before punching him on the shoulder, hard.

"Of course dummy, let's go before Temari-chan throws a royal fit about where we've been, next thing you know, she'll accuse us two of dating each other." I joked before we both pulled a face and laughed, suddenly I heard the guitar playing in the street and saw these two guys, offering for a person to sing there song of choice. I smiled before dragging a almost comatose Kankuro over, I paid the money and told them the song.

"This is for all the kids who are looked down upon on this bullshit society."

_Kami please forgive me for what I do  
For I know not what I've done_

_[Chorus]  
__Mother please forgive me for I know not what I do  
I just never had the chance to ever meet you  
Therefore I did not know that I would grow to be  
My father's evil seed and do these evil deeds_

_Daddy had a baby and it's head popped off  
(head popped off, head popped off, head popped off, head popped off, head popped off)  
My daddy don't want me, the next thing I know I'm gettin' dropped off  
(gettin' dropped off, gettin' dropped off, gettin' dropped off, gettin' dropped off)  
Ring ring ring, on the door bell of the next door neighbors on their front porch  
(their front porch, their front porch, their front porch, their front porch)  
But they didn't want me neither so they left me on someone else's lawn  
(else's lawn, else's lawn, else's lawn)  
Till somebody finally took me in, my sibs 'Mari 'n Kankuro  
('Mari 'n Kankuro, 'Mari 'n Kankuro, 'Mari 'n Kankuro, 'Mari 'n Kankuro)  
They were the ones who were left in charge  
The kids around, they ganged up on me and sang this song  
(sang this song, sang this song, sang this song, sang this song)  
It went a little something like Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb  
Masato had a Satan spawn, Satan spawn  
Father why do they keep saying this I just don't understand, understand  
And by the way, where's my mom?_

_[Chorus x 2]_

_Evil deeds, while I plant these evil seeds  
Please release me from this demon  
I never had any of this shit planned pa, please believe  
I don't wanna be Satan's spawn, never got the chance to say I'm sorry  
Now look at all the pain I caused  
Dear Santa Clause, why you not comin' this year again  
What did I do that was so bad to deserve this  
Everything could have been so perfect  
But life ain't a fairytale, I'm about to be hoist up in the air  
Forty feet below me, there's people everywhere  
I don't even know what it feel like, they know me cause I'm in this ferris wheel  
And all i wanna do is go to the Kazekage and see Kaya again  
Just tell her I love her , never let her go  
Here we go now, doe see doe now, curtains up, the show must go now  
Ring around the rosie, the shows over, you can all go home now  
But the hurting just don't stop for me, this ain't how life is supposed to be  
Where's the switch I could just turn off and on, this ain't what I chose to be  
So please Kami, give me the strength to have what it takes to carry on  
Till I pass Gaara back the baton, the rage is on, my soul is gone_

_[Chorus x2]_

"Thanks, come on Kankuro-baka, let's go to the apartment." I grinned, happy that I was able to get some of that stuff of my chest, he nodded and fell in step beside me, we took the back alleys and by now, the sun had faded away and it was dark.

"Afraid the monsters will come get you?" I teased playfully and he hmphed before looking up at the sky, I giggled and we made our way to the apartment, a question struck me. "Kankuro-baka, what does love really mean?"

"Love? Well err, it's where you want to protect that person even if it costs you your life, where you never want to be parted from them and if they're hurt, you want to take away the pain I guess?" Kankuro explained and I nodded.

~So am I in love with Gaara-teme then?~

**-Yup, even Temari and Kankuro can see it!-**

~I want to protect him even though he doesn't need it, I don't ever want to be parted from him unless he pisses me off and when ever he was hurt, I wanted to take the pain away...~

**-Yes Kawaiko , you wanted to do all those things.-**

~Well life just hates me, I'm in love with a homicidal, Shukaku possessed guy who wouldn't even think for a second of me as a potential girlfriend.~

I sighed and we made our way back to the apartment, my mind focused on a red headed jinchuuriki the entire time...

* * *

Me: Ok this chapter was crap I know but I needed her to meet Naruto ! Anyway Reviews make me happy and make me write faster ^_^

Next up: The Chuunin Exams! (Finally...)

Kawaiko: Little one

The song that Kurai sang was Eminem, I took out one verse and modified the rest of the song so it would fit k? Thanks x


	6. Chapter 6 Friends to Monsters

AN: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry that this took so long but now I will be on a schedule! It's just I had a month holiday, then this depression episode then counsilling and therapy but now I'm all better! :D Also I made a deviantart account for Kurai, it's http : / / kuraichan16 . deviantart . com (remove the spaces) If you want art of her, Gaara or all of the cast with the two mentioned, then go there! :D Enjoy this dramatic chapter!

Gaara: Lexis doesn't own Naruto, me or any other stuff to do with Naruto (the anime/manga/merchandise/Masashi Kishimoto)

Me: I own Kurai Hitotsu and Taka Hyuuga who is Neji's twin (Total fail XD)

"Where is it! Fucking dammit! No!" A voice yelled through the apartment, were the Sand Siblings resided for the duration of the Chuunin exams, followed by various crashes and bangs.

"Dammit Kurai-chan! What are you looking for!" A more pissed off, feminine voice asked irritated, Kurai looked up from underneath various objects and sobbed.

"My Icha Icha book, it's … it's...MISSING!" She ended dramatically, throwing her head back onto the floor while animé-crying, Temari sweat dropped and decided to leave her best friend alone before she catches her insanity.

~On the way to the book store (Kurai POV)~

'Don't worry my beloved perverted bible, you will once again be read by me soon enough, hehehehe...' I thought while chuckling insanely at the thought of my practical bible being possessed by me once again, I bet Kankuro burnt my other one, damn him and his over protectiveness. I finally reached the book store and immediately darted inside, my eyes scanning for the Icha Icha book, I saw it and zoomed in on my target, as I went to grab it, so did another. I looked up and growled possessively, when suddenly I recognised the person.

"Kakashi-san?" I asked, a smile creeping onto my face, he blinked before he too smiled in recognition.

"Kurai-chan, what a surprise, how come your here?" He asked, still not letting go of the book.

"The Chuunin exams, the team and I are taking them, it's such a pain but you gotta do what you gotta do, I'd rather be at home reading my Icha Icha book." I grinned.

"Really? My team's taking the exams as well." Kakashi told me.

"Cool! What's their names?"

"Uchiha Sasuke-" Kakashi began and I interrupted him.

"Wait duck butt! So the other two are Evil Fangirl and Naruto-kun!" I asked, the urge to kill something flaring up at the mention of duckbutt and evil fangirl.

"Evil...fangirl?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask, so you better be taking good care of my Naruto-kun! He's like the little brother I never had." I warned, punching him on the shoulder.

"Ow...Yes don't worry Kurai-chan, he and the other two have been...trying to achieve teamwork, so how is Masato-san? I haven't heard from him in years." Kakashi enquired and I looked down, trying to control my anger.

"He's dead, I killed him when I was seven." I said before letting go of the book and turning round. "Sorry Kakashi-san, I have to go, Ja ne."

I walked away, not waiting to hear his goodbye, crimson hair falling in front of my eyes to shield the pain, hurt and anger in them.

**-He didn't know Kawaiko otherwise he never would have brought it up, Kakashi-san is the closest thing you have to a father hun, don't push him away-**

-I won't, it just hurts Ookami-chan, why did Masato have to hate me just because of you? I don't hate you for it, I just wonder why didn't he try to get over the pain...-

**-A wound to the heart is very different from a flesh wound Kurai-chan, sometimes it never heals.-**

-What heals a wound to the heart Ookami?-

**-Love.-**

-Love...-

Suddenly a hand came on my shoulder and I tensed before grabbing it and flinging the person over my shoulder and into a fence, I recognised the person as his whiney voice came into play.

"Why did you do that Kurai-nee-chan? I was only gonna say hello!" Naruto complained upside down, I just sighed before walking over and picking him up, his form floppy.

"Gomensai Naruto-kun, I wasn't expecting it...wait did you call me nee-chan?" I asked, realizing the suffix he had added to my name, Naruto nodded, grinning happily at me.

"Why not, your my nee-chan now right?" He gave me the puppy eyes and I rolled mine.

"Okay Naruto-kun, you can be my younger brother, so little bro, where are you off?" I questioned and Naruto started to fix his outfit.

"To meet Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme for the 3rd part of the Chuunin exams." He told me absent-mindedly and I gasped.

"Aieee! The Chuunin exams! Temari's gonna kill me, ja ne Naruto-kun!" With that I rushed off down the road before realizing I could just Shadow transport myself to the apartment. Doing so, I arrived in the front room...just to fall on Gaara and drag both of us to the ground. I blushed beet red as I realized I was underneath him, quickly shoving him off of me before hopping to my feet, brushing the imaginary dirt off my clothes. Gaara just glared as normal before copying my movements, not hopping but close, to his feet before we departed to the Chuunin exams, Kami save us...

~At Chuunin Exams~

This is so boring, right now I am in a fucking huge ass room, watching Kankuro about to fight this weirdo, the two previous matches were Duck butt vs some random ninja and a bug guy vs another random unknown ninja.

**-Do you really think Kankuro-baka can win?-**

~How the bloody hell would I know Ookami? I hope he does though, although no one except me and you will know that, right?~

**- Of course Kurai-chan, now about earlier with Gaara-kun, what was that about, there was definitely something between you two!-**

~I am going to kill you, my shadow transportation jutsu fucked up and I fell on top of Gaara, I **fell**, nothing else!~

-**So you were on top, hmm, I thought Gaara would have been, oh well.-**

~Damn you to hell Ookami!~

Temari looked at me and saw my glaring expression, tapping me on the shoulder, my shadow shield activated and caught Temari's hand, I turned to look at her eerily.

"What Temari-chan?" I seethed, Temari shook her head quickly and my shield dropped down, I sighed and rubbed my cheek, the kanji burning slightly. "Sorry Temari, Ookami's pissing me off and I am annoyed already."

"It's ok Kurai-chan, just be sure that you don't piss off Gaara-sama again." Temari warned me and I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, Gaara-teme won't try anything plus however untrue this seems, I actually value my pitiful existence, even if only a bit." I told her, suddenly my attention was drawn to Kankuro who had the other ninja wrapped around him tightly, his arms wrapped around Kankuro's neck, ready to snap it.

'Oh Kami! Kankuro-baka might actually be hurt in this!' I thought worriedly, even if I didn't show it , I still cared about the big idiot.

**-Don't worry brat, use that jutsu of yours-**

Confused on what Ookami meant, I silently did my emotion control jutsu and felt that there where no emotion's coming from the 'Kankuro' in battle, Kankuro's actual emotion's were coming from in the bandages where he kept Karasu.

'He switched with Karasu! At least the baka will be safe now, especially with Karasu.' I thought, grinning at Kankuro's smart thinking, a rare event for Kankuro to think smartly. A crack echoed through the hall and everyone looked shocked. Smirking, I saw the other ninja grin and say something, Temari stared on in shock while Gaara was emotionless as usual.

"What's the big deal?" He said , I rolled my eyes at his stupid lack of emotion and grinned when the other ninja freaked out as Karasu turned to face him. Suddenly Karasu's arms ripped out of the clothing and wrapped around the ninja before tightening, cause him to lose breath and panic, he struggled against the arms and I shivered slightly, Karasu always did freak me out. Kankuro's arm appeared from the bandages and he pulled one harshly. All the bandages spiralled around him and Kankuro ended up winning the match, the other guy caving quickly, scared shitless.

~After Sakura vs Ino, Temari vs Tenten,~

"Go on Naruto! Beat his fucking furry ass!" I yelled, Temari and Kankuro sweat dropped and stared at me strangely. "What? He's my friend!"

"And the only person besides us to put up with your bi-poler insane and perverted personality." Temari muttered, I smirked.

"Want perverted, two words for ya, sixty nine." I chuckled as Temari and Kankuro pulled a disgusted face, I turned my attention to the match, just in time to see Naruto get his ass kicked by Kiba! "Naruto!"

Clutching the bar tightly, I glared at Kiba, my garnet eyes turning black, Kankuro noticed this and quickly shoved a pill in my mouth, I choked before swallowing, grimacing.

"I hate when you give me those things Kankuro-baka!" I snarled, desperately needing a drink of water to get the horrible taste out of my mouth.

"Calm down Kurai-chan, if Ookami gets out here then the plan is ruined." Temari ordered, I pouted.

"You don't tell Gaara-teme to be careful with Shukaku! Why am I getting picked on, it's because I'm short isn't it!"

"No, Gaara-sama doesn't need to be told and now your being childish." She stated, I crossed my arms and focused on Naruto.

"No you just wont tell him off cause he'll kick your ass if you even try." I muttered, Temari growled at me and I smirked victoriously.

"I'll be Hokage for you." The mutt boy taunted Naruto, laughing, anger coursed through Naruto and he slowly stood up.

"If you compete with me over the title of Hokage, your going to become the underdog." Naruto smirked.

'Hell yeah! You tell the mutt Naruto!' I yelled mentally, Naruto looked up at me and grinned before going to kick Kiba's ass, I knew he could do it...

~Hyuga Neji vs Hyuga Hinata~

The guy called out those two names and I smirked when I saw it was the pale ass douche bag from before, along with a really pale girl...oh yeah, she's the girl who has a crush on Naruto, she looked shit scared.

"Look they're about to start." Kakashi said and all of our attention turned to the fight.

**-This fight is going to be interesting...-**

~How so?~

**-There's bad blood between the branches and the main family of the Hyuga clan, mainly because most of their decree's and laws favour the main over the branches, dear little Hinata is directly descended from the main while poor Neji is a branch member, weren't you listening to fuzzy brows!-**

~Not really, I was thinking about the new Icha Icha book coming out soon...~

**-Focus! You baka!-**

~Okay yeesh! Wow, pale ass is well...an ass~

I watched with interest as Neji degraded his cousin, telling her she was to weak and fragile to be a ninja, he did kind of have a point, she looked like she could break with one punch.

**-Strength is not always shown on the outside Pup.-**

~Pup?~

**-Kyuubi calls Naruto Kit, with is short for Kitsune, your a pup, a baby wolf.-**

~...Weirdo~

I looked back in time to see Naruto boost Hinata's spirit, giving her enough motivation to start fighting her cousin. The two exchanged attacks before Neji kept on beating her, every time Hinata got up and kept attacking until Neji struck her above the heart, Hinata coughed up blood and my heart raced, the blood smelled so addictive...

"Snap out of it Kurai, the plan!" Temari hissed and I shook my head, ridding my head of the lust for blood.

Soon the fight was over after Neji tried to kill his cousin, the jonin stopped him and she collapsed, Naruto swore that he would defeat Neji for Hinata. I wondered who was next when the board showed the names.

**Kurai Hitotsu vs Taka Hyuuga**

I used my shadows to transport me down and waited for my opponent to appear, there was a shifting in the crowd and out appeared a brown haired girl with those pale eyes.

"Taka Hyuuga." I stated, preparing my stance.

"Kurai Hitotsu." She countered, activating her byakugan, I grimaced and got into my offensive stance.

'This'll be tough..'

Taka made the first move, charging for me and at the last moment ducking down and swiping at my legs, I growled and flipped onto my hand, side kicking her into the wall. Taka yelped and shakily got up before charging again, she struck my arms and torso before smirking.

"8 triagrams 64 palms!" My eyes widened and my body jolted as she struck me twice, then four, then eight, then sixteen, then thirty two and then the final sixty four times. I gritted my teeth and growled as my body collapsed to the ground, Taka smirking over me.  
"Give up now Hitotsu, your no match."  
I growled and determination coursed through me, lighting me on fire and giving me the will to get my ass up of the floor and kick this girl's ass back to her home. Shaking, I struggled to my feet and Taka's pale eyes widened.  
"H-How? You're n-not even meant to be able to move, never mind stand up!" She exclaimed, her lip piercing reflecting in the light of the room, I smirked.

"Here's a lesson for you hun. Don'.Me." I warned before dissapearing, Taka's eyes darted around her, looking for me. My smirk widened as I dove for her, she side stepped and laughed.  
"You really thought that would work on me Hitotsu?"

"No, I knew this would though." I grinned arrogantly and her laughing stopped.

"W-What?" She growled, seeing my shadows twining around her arms and legs, I brought her to her knee's and knelt in front of her, laughing.

"I win."  
"You wish Suna-nin." She smirked and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion, suddenly she head butted me and my shadows broke away from her, I yelled out in pain and held my nose, glaring at her.

"You bitch! Now you've really gone and fucking pissed me off!" I snarled, I felt Ookami's chakra run through my system and smirked. Now it was time to get serious.

I charged at her quickly, aiming for her face but purposely missed, spinning around with chakra flowing into my fist, I punched her by the heart. Hard.  
"Ack!"

Taka spat out blood and flew back into the opposite wall, I panted and stood up straight, looking at her motionless body besides the odd twitch of life. Genma rose his hand and pointed to me.

"The match goes to Kurai Hitotsu."  
I grinned and disappeared in a swirl of shadows, appearing by Temari and Kankuro, I high fived Kankuro, hugged Temari and then turned to Gaara.

"No words of congratulations...panda-chan?" I grinned, saying the childhood nickname teasingly, Gaara's eye twitch and he glared.

"Hn."  
"Nice congrats Gaara, nice congrats."

~~  
Time for the final match before we went home, the names appeared on the screen and my eyes widened slightly.

**Sabaku no Gaara vs Rock Lee**

'Fuzzy brows is dead...'

Gaara used his sand to get off the balcony while Lee jumped down, he grinned at Gaara and said he was happy to fight him so early in the matches. I raised an eyebrow.

"Has this guy completely lost his fucking marbles?" I muttered, Lee charged for Gaara but as usual with Gaara, the attack was neutralized with his sand. I was twitching nervously, if Gaara lost his control in this match, he could kill Lee and start to kill other people..Naruto, his siblings, the jounin, me. I wont fool myself and say we're great friends like when we were little, he'd have no second thoughts on killing me or the others now..

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, confused and worried for Lee, I chuckled and looked at him as Kankuro spoke.

"Physical attacks have no effect on Gaara."

"The sand shield protects him Naruto-nii-san, neutralizing any attacks."

"That's why no one has _ever..._"

"Hurt Gaara."

As we turned back to the match, I saw Lee try to dodge an attack from Gaara's sand, in caught his leg and flung him into the wall.

'Lee!'

The sand tried to get him again but he rolled out of the way, more attacks happened and Lee ended up on the statue, his sensei told him something and Lee nodded. He rolled down those ugly leg warmer things and took off these weight. Now I was the confused one until Ookami spoke.

**-He's now able to move even faster than before, Gaara may not be able to keep up with those attacks now.-**

~'What? That's impossible!'~

Lee started to charge at him again, his attacks hitting Gaara now, something clenched in my heart and I felt this stupid weird urge to want to stop Lee from hitting Gaara.

~'What is this Ookami?'~  
-**You want to protect Gaara from the attacks baka.-**

~'But why?'~

**-I've told you already baka, you love Gaa-**

~'LIES! Dammit I don't love him!'~

**-Whatever...you love him!-**

Ookami receeded to the back of my mind again and I cursed, I looked over and saw dust come up in a puff, Lee stood there grinning over Gaara's cracked body, I gasped and a pain stung at my heart.

'Gaara!'

**-Relax, he'll be okay pup.-**

~'How can you** s**ay that Ookami?'~

**-Just look idiot!-**

I looked and saw the figure collapse into sand, I sighed in relief and the pain stopped. Suddenly Gaara appeared behind Lee, that all too familiar sadistic grin on his face. Shukaku had awakened.

**-This is gonna turn bad pup!-**

~I know Ookami, Gaara'll kill Lee if we aren't careful!'~

Lee was slammed into the wall by Gaara's sand, panting heavily, his body being affected by the Lotus move he did. His screams pierced the air as the sand hurt him relentlessly.

'Lee..'

He stood up and kept on trying, trying to beat Gaara even though it was useless.

'Why does he keep on trying Ookami! He has to give up or he'll be killed!'

**-I don't know Kurai...-**

Suddenly Lee started to get faster and we all gasped, how was it possible! It couldn't be! Wind started to swirl around Lee and he appeared before Gaara, kicking him up into the air with tremendous strength.

"Gaara!"

Dust blew into the air and when it cleared neither Gaara nor Lee could be seen.

-Up above pup!-

I looked up to see Gaara but no Lee, the sand came around Gaara but was useless when Lee appeared and began a combo of hits on Gaara, he opened the fifth gate, the forest gate and began his final attack on Gaara. As he struck Gaara, dust blew around the stadium, wind churning violently, I could hear myself scream faintly.

"Gaara! No!"

The dust cleared and I almost passed out with relief as I saw Gaara protected by the sand on the ground, though not unharmed. He sent the sand out for Lee, who was severely fatigued and it surrounded his arm and leg. I realised what would happen and if Gaara went through with it, Lee would possibly never be a ninja again!

"Gaara don't!"

"Desert coffin!"  
"No!"  
Lee's scream erupted around the stadium and he fell back to the floor, unconscious, Gaara tried to attack him again but failed at Lee's sensei protected him, Gaara's eyes widened and I knew what was happening.

'Gaara...'

Gaara stood up and walked away from the match, I jumped onto the railing when Kankuro stared at me, eyes wide.

"What are you doing Kurai!"  
"Giving Gaara a piece of my mind!"  
"What?"  
I jumped down and ran after Gaara as Temari and Kankuro pleaded for me to come back, Sensei saying just to let me go, I clenched my fists and saw Gaara in the hallway, he glared at me.

"Teme! Gaara how could you do that to Lee! The match was yours after you crushed his arm and leg but then you try and attack him because of that damned monster in you!"  
". you will die." Gaara warned, his eyes glinting, I glared.

"You're being something you never wanted to be when we were younger Gaara, a monster! Your a monster Sabaku no Gaara!"  
Something inside Gaara snapped and the sand attacked me, slamming me into the wall and holding me there as Gaara neared, that insane look in his eyes.

"Now you die Hitotsu Kurai." The sand wrapped around my throat and I gasped, the sand around my body slicing into my skin.

"Gaara! D-Don't..Don't be Shukaku.." I gritted my teeth and a tear fell as I stared at him. "Be you Gaara! Not the m-monster! You!"  
"Shut up!" The sand tightened and I felt blood coming from the slices and wounds in my skin.

"Gaara..please..I'm still your friend..even if..you hate me..Please! I'm your friend.."  
The sand loosened and dropped me on the floor, I hit my head on the floor and the last thing I saw before passing out was Gaara turning around and leaving, I closed my eyes and it all went dark with one last thought in my head.

'Gaara...'


	7. Chapter 7 Sorry Gaara, Blame It On Me

Me: Time for a new Chapter! ^w^ 3 Take it away Naruto!

Naruto: You think this psycho owns Naruto dattebayo? If you do, you need serious help ;)

Me: Maybe they need some lovin from the lurveee doctor *smirks* Paging Dr Gaara!

Gaara: *appears* N-Nani? WHAT THE HELL!

((XD Enjoy!))

* * *

"Kurai!..."

.

.

.

"Kurai wake up!"  
.

.

.

"KURAI!"  
"H-Huh?"  
Temari knelt beside a bloody Kurai, worry evident on her face, as Kurai opened her eyes, she sighed in relief.

"Thank Kami, your okay."  
"Okay being the operative word Temari, we told you not to go after him Kurai! Now look what's happened to you! Why don't you ever listen!" Kankuro scorned, Kurai looked down and his anger faded.

"G-Gomen..I was angry with Gaara, he isn't the monster everyone thinks but he's acting like it!...He's not a monster, he's my friend.." Kurai whispered at the end and Temari hugged her close.

"Gaara-sama doesn't have friends Kurai, remember that.."

~~Later -Kurai POV-~~

Ugh..This fucking stings like a bitch...

**-Thank kami your awake pup, never put us in danger like that again! I need you to live in this world!-**

~Yeah yeah whatever..~  
I grunted in pain as I moved myself onto my stomach in a more comfortable position, wincing at the slices and wounds on my body. Temari came into my room and smiled, very rare sight.

"I got you some soup Kurai, you're gonna need your energy after what happened."  
I nodded and got up, wincing. Temari sat on the edge of my bed and helped me into a sitting position, I stared at her seriously.

"I don't believe, I won't believe what you said to me earlier. Gaara has a friend, me. Even if he doesn't want any, I'll always be his friend." I told her, Temari shook her head and sighed.

"You don't get it Kurai, Gaara-sama doesn't want friends, he doesn't even like being in a team, he's alone and that's how he wants it."  
"No he doesn't! Who wants to be alone! We certainly didn't when we were younger! We only had each other, no one else!" I glared at her, eyes blazing as I hissed the rest in a venom laced tone. "He didn't even have his own siblings because they were too busy trying to get in dear daddy's good books by ignoring their innocent little brother and treating him like the demon that was put within him!"  
"T-That's not true Kurai!" Temari shouted, glaring back at me, her teal eyes shimmering with fury.

"Fucking bullshit! How come you didn't fucking turn me away then, I had a demon too! Was it because darling daddy didn't care about any other demons, only his innocent son! Your so full of bullshit Temari, you and Kankuro!" I snarled, tossing the bowl of soup, causing Temari to move slightly to avoid it hitting her square in the face, if only it did.

"That's enough Kurai!" A new voice growled and we both turned our head to see a pissed off Kankuro glaring at me. I snarled and got out of bed before storming past him, I stopped just before the door and turned to them, my eyes narrowed.

"You two know it's true, you'll try to deny it but that's just bullshit. You abandoned your little brother just because he had a demon in him which wasn't his fault and darling daddy didn't want you two to make him feel loved and stay sane. You two **failed** Gaara."  
I walked out of the apartment, my fists clenched and my body tensed in anger at the unfairness of this whole damned situation. A scent in the air caught my attention as my stomach rumbled in symphony, I grinned and followed the smell, to where eventually, I came across a ramen stand and a familiar blonde head.  
"Naruto-chan!" I shouted and he turned his head curiously, a grin on his face as he saw me, I smiled and sat down beside him.

"Hey Kurai-chan!" He grinned but it fell as he saw the bandages on my arms and legs. "What happened?"  
"Calm down Naru-chan, I confronted dear Sabaku no Gaara after his fight with Lee, said some stuff that pissed him off and then he attacked me, I got some cuts from that sand, no biggy Naru-chan." I smiled, trying not to make him more enraged with the information. Sadly it didn't work.

"What? I should kill him! Bastard!"  
"Well you can try Naru-chan but it wont work, take it from someone who's known Gaara since childhood, before he was a psychopathic murderer."  
A determined look came across Naruto's face and I grinned before hugging him.

"Calm down dobe, it's not worth it, I don't want you getting hurt."  
"But he hurt you!"  
"And I can deal with that Naru-chan, please , just don't go after Gaara." I pleaded, staring at him seriously. "Promise me Naruto."  
Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I wont go after him."  
"Good Naru-chan!"

"Hey, that's my ramen!"

* * *

~~ FF to Sasuke vs Gaara (SWEET!)~~

I sat in the stands of an even bigger stadium that before in the preliminary rounds, Kankuro and Temari sat beside me, we still weren't talking from the fight we'd had. I sighed and looked down into the arena and waited for the match to begin. It was Gaara and Sasuke so it'd probably be an interesting fight.

Both boys got into the center and almost immediately Gaara's sand began to escape from the gourd, Sasuke jumped back and looked at Gaara reproachfully. Suddenly Gaara clutched his head and my eyes narrowed.

'Shukaku-teme...'

"This time, it'll be better..mother.."

'Shit, Sasuke's dead.'

"I've never seen Gaara like this before a match, that's how powerful of an opponent Sasuke is." I heard Temari mutter and I scoffed.

"Strong or not, the Uchiha boy can't face up against a tailed beast Temari, even you know that. So poor Sasuke's dead, too bad."

"Don't be a cruel bitch Kurai."  
"Make me puppet boy!"

"You really wanna die today!"  
"Enough, both of you." Sensei ordered and I glared before looking at the boys again.

Sasuke threw shuriken at Gaara which were, as predicted, blocked by the sand, more specifically a replication of Gaara in sand. Sasuke tried to throw more at Gaara before charging a kick at his sand clone. The clone blocked and Sasuke smirked before disappearing, my eyes widened.

'J-Just like Lee! Oh no, Gaara's gonna be in trouble!'

Sasuke aimed a punch and it hit Gaara in the cheek just like with Lee in the previous matches. Sasuke smirked as Gaara got up from his landing place and ran at him, disappearing and then quickly appearing, kicking him before landing more blows.

'Gaara, what are you planning! That shield drains your chakra..'

A sand ball formed around Gaara and I smirked.

'He's using that technique, Uchiha doesn't stand a chance.'

Sasuke charged like an extremely fast idiot and was able to stop just before the sand spikes that had formed in defence pierced his body.

**-Wait pup, with that technique, doesn't it also-!-**

'Oh shit! Gaara! Fucking remember the plan teme!'

Sasuke had got on the wall somehow and lightning was charging up in his hand.

"What the hell!"

Birds chirped in the air as Sasuke ran down the wall and towards Gaara's defence as I realized what it was.

"Kakashi's only original move...oh no Gaara!"

My yell was drowned out by the bird chirping as Sasuke's thrust broke through Gaara's defence, all went quiet and a shiver went down my back.

~Ookami, he isn't...~  
**-He is kiddo-**

A scream erupted in the arena and my body shuddered as I knew Ookami was right, Gaara had been injured and was now bleeding.

"Blood! My blood!"

"Gaara!"  
The Uchiha tried to get his arm out of the sand ball but couldn't, he used Kakashi's technique and pulled his arm out of it..a mutated arm still clinging on.

'Shukaku!'

"Has it fully transformed?"  
"I don't know Kankuro!"

I turned to them and stared seriously.

"You two, we need to make sure Gaara doesn't kill us, for now truce, if you don't agree then you can handle with Shukaku on your own and I'll just watch it kill you slowly."

Temari and Kankuro shuddered and nodded, suddenly the shell collapsed and I saw Gaara, standing there, holding his bleeding shoulder. The insane look shone in his eye as he glared at Sasuke. Temari, Kankuro and I dropped down into the arena and grabbed Gaara before disappearing.

The plan was now in action.

Kankuro and I were running on with Gaara, Temari had stayed behind to fight Sasuke but that had been a while ago, had she defeated him or what?  
"They're coming." Kankuro warned and I looked at him.

"Which one?"  
"Uchiha." He said and Sasuke appeared in front of us, that god damn stupid smirk on his face.

"You finished running away?"

"Who said we were running away teme?" I smirked and Kankuro did as well.

"I'll take you on."  
Temari dropped down beside Kankuro and I sighed in relief, although I didn't let it show any other way.

"Your alright, Kankuro thought Uchiha had hurt you."

Temari explained what had happened and told us to get out of there again, Kankuro refused saying she was worn out.

"Temari don't be stupid, you look beat now leave this to Kankuro!"  
Temari conceded to our demands and bug guy from the earlier matches appeared, we ran off with Gaara, leaving Kankuro to fight.

"Temari...just in case we loose this and become prisoners or get killed, gomenasai..." I apologized and Temari smirked.

"Don't say stupid shit like that idiot, we'll win this, but accepted."

"T..Temari..put me down."  
We both looked at Gaara and landed on a branch before putting him down, he groaned and clutched at his head.

"Gaara!"

"If we don't keep moving the whole plan with fail." Temari said wisely, offering Gaara a soldier pill, he looked at her over his shoulder.

"Temari..leave me alone...go away.." Gaara growled, standing up, Temari tried to help him but he whacked her away into the tree. "Your nothing but a nuisance."

Temari flew into the tree and collapsed, I gasped and knelt beside her.

"Tema-nee-chan!"

Uchiha appeared and I glared.

"Uchiha! You have no idea what your causing to happen! Get away from here now!"

Sasuke ignored me and Gaara let out a blood curdling scream before falling to his knees, we all gasped as Gaara started to transform. Temari shuddered and whimpered, I put my arms around her and stared at the scene before us.

'We're all doomed...'

* * *

~~  
Gaara had begun his attack on Sasuke, I stared at the transformed Gaara and gulped.

'Gaara...'

"_Hey Gaa-chan! Wanna play with me!" A 6 year old Kurai grinned, holding a ball in her hands and trying to rouse her swinging friend. "Come on Gaa-chan, I'm bored!"  
"Not now Kurai-chan, I'm not in the mood."_

"_Why not Gaa-chan? What's up? Is it them kids again, I'll beat them up for you if you want Gaa-chan!" _

"_No don't..It's fine, I'm just tired.."  
"Oh..well here's something to make you feel less tired and feel better!" Kurai grinned as she kissed Gaara lightly on the forehead, his eyes widened in shock and Kurai giggled. "There! Did it work?"  
"U-uh huh.." Gaara nodded dumbly and Kurai grinned._

"_Great! That's what friends do Gaa-chan, they help each other feel good!"_

When I came back to, I saw Sasuke was lying on a branch helpless, with these weird markings on his body, as Gaara lunged.

"Gaara!"  
Suddenly his attack was stopped by a boot to the face by ..Naruto!

"Naru-chan!" I yelled, standing up. "Get away, he'll kill you!"

Naruto ignored me as his eyes widened at Gaara's glare, he had Sakura held up against a tree and snarled at Naruto.

"Who are they to you!" Gaara snarled, Naruto growled and stood up.

"Who are they? They're my friends and if you even lay another finger on them, I'll kick your ass!" Naruto said and Temari and I gasped. Gaara growled and increased his force on Sakura, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Naruto..."

* * *

Loads of Naruto's appeared and I knelt beside Temari, my eyes wide.

'You can do it Naruto!'

All the Naruto's threw shuriken at Gaara who hadn't recovered from his last blow, they kicked him up into the air before all landing a blow on him. Gaara fell down and smashed into the ground, dust and dirt blowing around him into the air. All was still and quiet before suddenly an arm shot up at the clones and destroyed them, Shukaku's ugly face appearing out of the dust, I shuddered.

'S-Shukaku..'

Sand encased Naruto and Gaara/Shukaku snarled.

"This is the end for you, Sand buria-."

"Summoning jutsu!"

The tree's were destroyed as a big giant frong appeared. The frog and Shukaku/Gaara started to fight and I watched on nervously.

"Naruto, you've got to win this."

Gaara and Naruto were now leaning on tree's, their chakra drained down to almost nothing, a hit each left, I watched on worried.

"Naruto...Gaara..."  
They launched of the trees and reared their fists, Naruto released an all mighty punch to Gaara's face and both then fell through the trees and landed harshly on the floor, I quickly neared the scene and debated whether to go down and get Gaara out of there.

"Don't come near me!" Gaara yelled weakly, I looked down to see Naruto crawling towards him, his eyes shimmering with un shed tears of sadness.

"I-I understand you so much it hurts...but I have people now and I won't let you hurt them...I'll stop you, even if I have to kill you..."Naruto spoke and Gaara looked on, surprised and confused.

"Why..why would you do this for strangers?"

"That loneliness … that hell, they saved me from it..."

I thought back to my own parents, my 'siblings' Kankuro and Temari, Gaara...and the little girl who had been stolen from me, Kaya...

"You can stop now Naruto." I heard Uchiha say and I dropped down by Gaara along with Temari and Kankuro. I glared and we were all ready to fight when Gaara spoke.

"Don't fight them...let's stop.."

"Gaara.."

'G-Gaara..doesn't want to fight...' I turned to Naruto's almost unconscious body and smiled a little. 'He really can change people..' Looking back at Gaara, my smile fell and concern rushed through my mind.

'He's never been so weakened..so fragile...Gaara-kun..'

Kankuro helped Gaara up and I assisted them, with one last look at the leaf genin, we rushed off through the trees.

"Temari...Kankuro...Kurai.." Gaara whispered and we turned our heads to look at him.

'Gaara?'

"I'm sorry..."  
My eyes widened and the other two looked shocked.

"D-Don't worry about it." Kankuro said.

I smiled and tightened my grip on the anti-social, psychopathic sand nin who I know vowed to protect with every thing I had.

"Yeah Gaara-teme, forget about it.."

'Cause I'm sorry too...'


End file.
